Lo que importa
by Hypatia-s
Summary: Pensamientos reales de ciertos personajes, junto con una historia de su vida un poco cambiada para lo que a mí me interesa Todo rewiew es bienvenido a mi primer fic de Ranma y por favor, no os dejéis guiar por el summary, porque es lo peor.
1. Nabiki Tendo

**_Disclaimer:_** no me pertenece nada. ¿vale¿contentos? Ya lo he dicho.

**_Warning: _**estilo literario anárquico y extraño. Aviso que sino entendéis nada es natural, porque nunca releo lo que escribo, o lo borraría, asqueada. Así que…

_**

* * *

**_

NABIKI TENDO

* * *

Si, yo soy ella. 

La Reina de Hielo, una mercenaria sin sentimientos. Sin compasión. Sin personalidad. Simplemente, una mercenaria por dinero.

Y me desprecio por ello. Realmente odio ser así. Odio pedir dinero, odio sacar fotos a Ranma y a Akane y odio venderlas. Lo odio. Remarco: o-d-i-o. No una ligera repulsión, o un remordimiento profundo, seguido de arrepentimiento. Porque no hay arrepentimiento. Sólo odio hacia lo que hago. ¿Qué por qué lo hago entonces? Por mí.

No podía ser de otra manera, claro. Yo soy una egoísta y gélida chantajista sin escrúpulos. ¿Qué se podía esperar de mí?

¿Qué se puede esperar que haga?

Yo mantengo a mi familia, a los invitados permanentes y transitorios, pago las reparaciones del dojo, los caprichos de todo el mundo y además, trato de ahorrar para mandar a Akane y a Ranma a la Universidad, si quieren. Yo hice cuentas hace mucho. Nunca tendré dinero suficiente para pagarme Económicas o Administración y Dirección de Empresas. Y tampoco pude pagarle a Kasumi la carrera de Medicina. Soy un fraude.

Soy una patética imitación de una mercenaria.

Porque una mercenaria real a estas alturas hubiera pagado la carrera de Kasumi, tendría asegurada la suya, la de Akane e incluso podría pagar la de Ranma. Y mi padre no tendría que volver a trabajar. No es que ahora trabaje, tampoco, pero al menos…

Pero seguramente mi insulsa palabrería y desquiciados pensamientos os estén dejando confusos. Bien, empecemos por el principio.

Al principio, mi padre daba clases, mi madre nos cuidaba y las tres pequeñas Tendo correteábamos, libres y despreocupadas, como mariposas. Es un decir, pero bastante aproximado. Mi padre era un hombre fuerte, valiente, trabajador y sonriente. Era un padre cariñoso, aunque podía ser extremadamente severo (si de artes marciales se trataba) y JAMÁS lloraba. Mi madre era la mujer más dulce del mundo, más incluso que Kasumi. Cuidaba a sus tres hijas y las mimaba. De las tres, yo era la que iba a suceder a mi padre en el dojo. Recuerdo mis katas, largas horas dando patadas al aire. Recuerdo que a los diez años, era más ágil que Akane, aunque nunca tanto como Ranma. Y era tan fuerte como Akane lo es ahora. Pero Akane entonces sólo jugaba con Barbies, y Kasumi jugaba con sus amigas y se peleaba, tenía muy mal genio, casi tanto como Akane ahora.

Recuerdo a mi padre sonriéndome la primera vez que derroté a un oponente. Él tenía 20 años. Yo doce. Y le gané. Y mi padre me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí. Recuerdo que me sentí la niña más afortunada del mundo y corrí a decírselo a las personas cuya opinión valoraba más en el mundo. Mi madre. Kasumi y Akane. Y Kuno. En aquél entonces, Kuno era todavía Tatchi. Mi Tatchi. Porque era mi mejor amigo, era prácticamente seguro que, si no estábamos en casa, estábamos juntos. Y recuerdo que Tatchi sonrió lejanamente y me felicitó con una expresión críptica. Tenía el brazo izquierdo de la camisa manchado de sangre. Le pregunté qué le pasaba. Me dijo que se tropezó y se cayó. Yo le respondí que era tonto, él me respondió que no. Que estaba loco. Y yo le repliqué que sí, por llevar la cabeza afeitada. Recuerdo que se puso rojo de ira y me miró furibundamente. Y entonces dijo lo que más me ha dolido nunca que me diga nadie de fuera de mi familia. Kuno (ya no era más Tatchi) me miró y siseó, empleando un tono bajo y amenazador.

– No te vuelvas a dirigir a mí. No me hables, no me busques. No juegues conmigo. Aquí, y ahora, nuestra amistad ha muerto.

Y mi Tatchi, mi Kuno, me escupió en la cara. A pesar de ser más fuerte que él, no respondí. Estaba tan serio. Era seguro: Tatewaki Kuno y Nabiki Tendo han cerrado una etapa.

Y corrí hacia casa, llorando. Sólo deseaba encontrar a mi madre, arrastrarla a mi habitación y llorar en su regazo porque Kuno me había echado de su vida. Seguro que ella me consolaría, secaría mis lágrimas, me haría un chocolate caliente y después sugeriría algo que haría que Kuno me volviese a aceptar como amiga. Porque veamos, mi padre me quería, pero yo tenía que hacerme fuerte, y llorar por un amigo no estaba permitido. No estaba permitido quejarse del cansancio tras 13 horas de entrenamiento, no estaba permitido llorar, no estaba permitido parar de entrenar si la herida no me dejaba inconsciente. Recuerdo que una vez me hice un esguince, y tuve que entrenar durante 3 horas enteras con el pie matándome de dolor.

Pero entonces tenía a mi madre para consolarme, y a Tatchi, quien durante las dos semanas que permanecí sin entrenar, cargó con mi mochila y mis libros a todas partes. Y conmigo en sus brazos, desde que mi padre no me dejaba usar muletas, y yo no podía caminar. No es que mi padre no me quisiera, no, todo lo contrario. Era el entrenamiento que él había recibido. El entrenamiento SERIO que había recibido. Y al menos no me llevaba por todo el mundo como Genma con Ranma. Porque Genma siempre fue más fanático que mi padre (y peor amueblado mentalmente) de las artes marciales. Ahora que lo pienso, la vida de Ranma ha debido ser un auténtico infierno¿no?

Volvamos a mi vida. Kuno fue mi salvación esas dos semanas. Me llevaba a todas partes a las que quería ir, me dejaba en casa, luego jugaba con Akane correteando por el patio, sustituyéndome a mí en esa tarea, y evitando que me lastimara más sin quererlo. Y después se despedía de mi familia con educación y se marchaba a su casa. Fue dos meses antes de mi primera victoria oficial.

Bueno, tras romper con Kuno, me dirigí a casa (N/A: la línea temporal está alterada a propósito porque así es como se recuerdan las cosas, unas cosas llevan a otras, y éstas no suelen ir en orden cronológico, y quiero que sea lo más parecido a un pensamiento REAL de una persona REAL) y vi a mi padre llorando. A mi hermana Kasumi llorando, abrazada a una Akane también sollozante.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, viendo la ambulancia. Vi unos hombres introducir en ella una camilla con un cuerpo tapado completamente con una sábana blanca.

Mi padre hizo algo totalmente inesperado. Me abrazó y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte. Y una idea horrible golpeó mi cabeza.

– ¿Y mamá? – mi voz angustiada se elevó a extremos de pitido doloroso.

– Hija. Mamá estaba… enferma… se sintió mal esta tarde…fue a tumbarse… se durmió…

Y no hizo falta decir nada más.

– Papá¿qué la ha matado? – dije fríamente, no terminando de creerlo.

– Cáncer.

– ¿Se podía haber hecho algo?

– No. – respondió el médico del barrio, un anciano cerca ya de la jubilación. – No había nada que hacer. Nada…

El resto es un borrón en mi memoria. Como la última palabra de la voz de aquel hombre: nada. Nada me queda de esos días, nada recuerdo de lo que pasó. Mi siguiente memoria es tres meses después.

Kasumi se había hecho cargo de la casa y había sustituido a nuestra madre en la casa. Con catorce años se convirtió en el fantasma de la esposa de su padre, y en la madre de sus dos hermanas de doce y once años. Cambió su conducta, ahora nunca, nunca se enfadaba. Mi padre se convirtió en un bueno para nada que lloraba cada tres minutos. El dojo había cerrado. Mi hermana Akane pasó de ser una dulce niña a entrenar compulsivamente, sola, sin nadie que le enseñara. Yo abandoné las artes marciales. Y un día oí a Kasumi comentar que no había dinero. Y me convertí en una mercenaria. Sacrifiqué mi honor, lo más preciado para un artemarcialista como yo era, y en el fondo me sigo sintiendo, por dinero. Y Tatchi no estaba a mi lado. Por aquél entonces empezó entonces a entrenar con el kendo de forma compulsiva. Y no nos dirigíamos la palabra. Pero en el fondo, yo no podía lastimarle, no podía abandonarle del todo, siempre le recordaría como una parte muy importante de mi infancia. A él nunca le chantajeaba. Le podía vender cosas, hacer trapicheos con él, pero me negué a extorsionarle. No a él, no a la memoria del niño que había sido mi infancia. No a la sonrisa que me animaba tras un entrenamiento duro. No al niño que me había transportado como si fuera un tesoro por todas partes durante dos semanas, y no al niño que veía cada día más apagado.

Porque, en el fondo, seguía apreciando a Tatchi. Aunque ahora fuera Kuno para mí. Y yo pasara de ser Nabiki-chan a Nabiki Tendo, nombre entero, como trata ahora a la gente. (NA¿alguien se ha dado cuenta de que siempre nombra a la gente por su nombre completo: mi adorada Akane Tendo, el monstruo Ranma Saotome, y tal?)

Cada vez que me llama Nabiki Tendo, en ese tono distante y frío con que se dirige a mí, me sigue doliendo, aunque penséis que ni le concedo importancia.

Porque dolía. Y mi familia tenía que comer, así que me repetía constantemente que dejara a un lado mi orgullo y alimentara a mi familia, vistiera a mis hermanas y mantuviera la casa. Y esa es mi ocupación principal. Y lo hacía bastante bien. No había problemas, todo el mundo comía, la gente me odiaba, yo trataba de ignorar el dolor que me producían las miradas de deprecio y el hecho de que nadie confiara en mí. Kasumi intentaba ver el lado positivo de todo y parecer alegre de forma obsesiva, Akane se convirtió en una firme opositora a cualquier contacto con la raza masculina. Mi padre seguía llorando.

Y yo seguía sola. Pero sin mi honor, sin mi orgullo, sin confiar en nadie ni teniendo nadie en quien confiar. Y manteniendo mi apariencia de chica gélida e impávida ante las desgracias del mundo.

¿Qué un chico se me pone a llorar diciendo que no puede pagarme porque resulta que se ha gastado el dinero en un restaurante carísimo con su novia, en lugar de haberla llevado a una restaurante acogedor, pero más barato, lo que habría hecho que pudiera pagarme? Le ignoro. ¿Acaso sabe él que hace exactamente 5 años y 7 meses que no me doy un capricho¿Qué no voy al cine¿Qué no me voy a una chocolatería y arraso con los bombones¿Acaso lo sabe¿Acaso sabe que toda mi ropa está vieja¿Qué les doy todo mi dinero restante a mis hermanas para que puedan permitirse un capricho¿Qué me importan a mí sus problemas?

Sólo quiero que alguien me vea, me mire y se de cuenta de que estoy ahí, esperando que alguien se acerque a abrazarme, a decirme que todo irá bien, que Kasumi estudiará medicina, yo económicas, que podré pagar la boda de Akane, que mi padre saldrá de su depresión, que el dojo volverá a abrir. Y que todo irá bien, porque no sólo Kasumi y yo mantenemos la familia, sino también me apoyará. Y deseo que alguien se fije en mí, en mi sufrimiento. O que alguien me mire y me sonría, y le digan quien soy y cómo soy y me sonría, a pesar de todo. A alguien a quien no le importe cargar con el mantenimiento económico y moral de una familia.

Pero claro¿quién pide imposibles?

Yo no.

No me puedo permitir ser débil.

Y además, ahora tengo más gastos. Ha llegado Ranma a nuestra vida. Si no fuera suficiente con darles de comer (creedme, la factura de la comida se ha multiplicado por 2'5, es decir, entre el doble y el triple), todas las prometidas de Ranma y sus correspondientes seguidores destrozan el dojo una media de dos veces por semana. Es decir, que más facturas. Y entonces, un día, no pudimos comer más que té. Y me sentí avergonzada. Y entonces Kuno apareció intrigado (sexual o románicamente, según se quiera) en mi hermana y en la forma femenina se Ranma.

Y Kuno se convirtió, sin saberlo, en la salvación de la familia.

Cada vez que hay un gasto extraordinario, fotografío a Ranma y Akane y le vendo las fotos a Kuno. Nunca pido un precio. Tampoco le enseño las fotos. Simplemente, él se acerca a mí, pone una cierta cantidad de dinero en mis manos, agarra sus fotos y se va sin decir nada. Ni siquiera "Nabiki Tendo". Y me siento tan frustrada. Y lo que más me sorprende es que siempre me da lo suficiente como para pagar la factura y sobrarme. Entonces, cuando veo mis beneficios extras y pienso en ellos, guardados en una cuenta bancaria, a la espera de que alguien vaya a la universidad, o un accidente especialmente caro, sonrío. Es en esos momentos cuando recuerdo a mi dulce Tatchi llorando en un rincón, por alguna razón desconocida que me ocultaba, y sonriéndome cuando me veía abrazarle sin hacerle daño (recordemos que yo era muy fuerte).

Y me doy cuenta de algo. Akane sufre, y no confía en mí. Va a Kasumi directamente, o a sus amigas. A veces, incluso, a Ranma. Pobre Ranma, me compadezco de él. Aunque también vendo fotos suyas a sus prometidas. Una vez le vendí una también a Mousse. Creo que la tiene en el centro de una diana, y practica lanzando sus cadenas y demás a la foto.

Mi vida es más complicada ahora. Además de por mantener la familia, tengo que empezar a preocuparme por los tipos que se acercan a mis hermanas, nadie que no pase por mi listón pasará a ellas. Ellas son demasiado dulces e inocentes. Demasiado puras. Demasiado confiadas. Vamos a ver: Akane tiene a todo el instituto tras ella, mi hermana Kasumi, a parte del doctor Tofu, tiene otros varios admiradores, y ambas lo saben. Saben que son deseadas y admiradas. Y me avergüenzo de sentir celos de eso. Porque, que yo sepa, (y lo sé casi todo de casi todo el mundo), no le gusto a Nadie (pero ni como mujer, menos como amiga, ni tan siquiera reconocen conocerme en público).

Gracias a dios, sólo Ranma, y puede que tal vez Ryoga, son capaces de derrotar a Akane peleando. Y ambos son buenos chicos, a pesar de sus peleas, fanfarronerías y demás demostraciones de testosterona adolescente, pero creo, sinceramente, que Ranma es el chico ideal para Akane. Es inteligente, valiente, fuerte, rápido, alegre, nada rencoroso, muy atractivo. Pero es agresivo, la humilla, a veces la hace sufrir, no a propósito, nunca la haría sufrir deseándolo y con premeditación. Es muy poco delicado, y testarudo. Pero sé que no es un pervertido, a pesar de lo que piense la gente. Es un chico tímido y asustadizo cuando se trata de relacionarse con la gente. Le asustan las mujeres, le dan miedo sus prometidas, y cómo los chicos le miran cuando está en su forma de mujer. Sé que teme atarse demasiado, y un día su padre le arranque de este lugar y se lo lleve lejos, para no volver. Pero si Genma se va, Ranma se queda. Él es mi hermano, o casi, y no permito que nada malo le pase a mi familia.

Pero Ranma quiere a Akane, y adora a Kasumi. A mi padre le tiene el mismo respeto que al suyo, que es más bien poco, pero es que mi padre no ha hecho nada para ganárselo. En cuanto a mí… creo que me tiene miedo y desconfía profundamente de mí. Por lo cual no le culpo. Como ya he dicho, me doy asco a mí misma, por fuerte que suene.

Akane está protegida por Ranma. No quedará mucho hasta que se confiesen lo que sienten. Y serán felices. Pero hasta entonces, Ranma no permitirá que nada dañe a mi hermanita. Y estarán bien.

Kasumi… Kasumi dejó de estudiar definitivamente al acabar el instituto. Para cuidar de nosotros. Su sueño fue siempre estudiar medicina, razón por la cual se ha leído casi todos los libros de este tema del doctor Tofu y bastantes de la biblioteca. Pobrecilla. Tan dulce. Tan serena. Tan triste. Juro que ella estudiará medicina, aunque me tenga que buscar otro trabajo para los fines de semana y tenga que empezar a extorsionar en institutos vecinos.

El doctor Tofu y yo mantuvimos hace poco una conversación… ahora la recuerdo con claridad. Le dije que, mientras mi padre se siguiera comportando así, no podía hacerse cargo de Kasumi. El doctor Tofu puso una cara soñadora, feliz en sus pensamientos. Pero no la conservó durante mucho tiempo, porque sus gafas se cayeron al suelo al oír mi pregunta.

– ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hermana Kasumi?

–Q-Qu-quéeeee?

–Oh, vamos, usted lo sabe, yo lo sé, mi hermana lo sabe, todo Nerima lo sabe…

– ¿Tan obvio soy?

– Digamos que si paseara por la calle con un cartel luminoso que pusiera bien grande "estoy enamorado de Kasumi Tendo" la gente lo vería menos claro que tal y como se comporta.

El doctor Tofu permaneció silencioso durante varios minutos.

– ¿Tengo oportunidades? – preguntó ansioso, yendo directamente al grano, en el modo que creyó que yo preferiría.

– Sí. – respondí secamente.

– ¿Pero…? – siempre hay un pero, una condición cuando se trata de hacer un trato conmigo. Y el joven doctor lo sabe.

– Pero ella tendría que estudiar medicina. Es la única condición que pongo para que alguna vez salga de nuestra casa.

El doctor Tofu me miró con sorpresa.

– Ella siempre niega que nadie sepa de su afición por la medicina.

– Ella siempre olvida que soy una mercenaria con muchos recursos. Y con mucha información.

El doctor Tofu sonrió extrañamente.

– Tal vez tu lado mercenario esté contento ahora.

– Tal vez. O tal vez no – añadí, implicando muchas cosas.

El doctor Tofu sacó una chequera, escribió una cifra y me alargó el cheque.

– Paga la matrícula en la universidad a distancia de Nerima. Es más barata que la Universidad normal y además ella podría seguir ocupándose de la casa, sólo tendría que ir a los exámenes.

Examiné el cheque. Realmente, había habido fotos que Kuno había pagado más caras. Pero claro, Kuno no tenía medida del dinero que gastaba.

– ¿Y a cambio? – inquirí.

– Colaboración en la ardua tarea de sacudirme mi desesperada timidez y que me cuentes sus gustos, esperanzas, lo que TÚ creas necesario que yo conozca, para evitar tocar temas que, sin saberlo, puedan lastimarla de algún modo.

Y yo sonreí, abrí mi portafolios y extraje una carpeta.

– Todo está ahí. Dudas, consideraciones y consultas aparte, planificación de citas y demás, incluidos en el precio.

–Gracias Nabiki. Eres mi mercenaria favorita.

–Soy la única mercenaria que conoce.

– Es verdad, pero no por ello dejas de ser "Nabiki Tendo, al rescate de su familia".

Parpadeé. Mi boca se abrió con sorpresa.

– Yo también conozco tus intenciones Nabiki. Por cierto, deberías dormir más. Te lo digo como médico… y como amigo. Estás ojerosa. Y cansada. Y no te ves saludable, aunque aparentes fortaleza. Hazme caso.

Ahora que lo pienso, Kasumi y el doctor Tofu serán muy felices. ¿Qué por qué no le he escogido a mi hermana un pretendiente más rico y que le pagara la carrera en la mejor universidad? Por la sencilla razón de que el doctor Tofu la hará más feliz, y a ella le cae muy bien el médico. Le admira. Lo sé. Mi trabajo es saberlo todo¿no?

Soun Tendo. Uno Soun Tendo. Uno de los mejores artemarcialistas de la cuidad. Era respetado y admirado. Hoy en día sumido en una profunda depresión, ha dejado de lado la educación de sus hijas, el dojo y todo. Se tira los días sentado en el salón jugando con Genma Saotome. Y llorando. Y no se puede hacer nada por él. Algún día mi padre levantará la cabeza y mirará hacia delante, y volverá a ser el que era. Pero no creo que le pueda ayudar. Tal vez un nieto lo haga, pero no pienso quedarme embarazada para complacerle. También tengo derecho a un cierto egoísmo, y no podemos permitirnos cuidar de un bebé. Muchos gastos añadidos.

Y ahora yo. ¿También tengo derecho a ser feliz, no¿Soy un ser humano o no? Pues entonces. Ya sé que no soy de una belleza semi-silvestre como Akane, o una belleza serena, clásica y dulce como Kasumi. Sé que no soy fea del todo. Pero ¿Cómo saber si resulto atractiva si todo el mundo me odia suficientemente como para verme como un monstruo de 9 piernas y 4 brazos?

El único que se atreve a mirarme a los ojos sigue siendo Tatewaki Kuno. Si ni mis hermanas, ni mi futuro cuñado, ni mi padre, son capaces de mantener mi mirada¿cómo lo hace? Y yo que sé. Pero me da igual, mientras me mire directamente a los ojos y me diga: "buenos días Nabiki…" porque el "Tendo, tenemos un negocio que cancelar" prefiero olvidarlo y sustituirlo por un "chan", en mi imaginación.

Pero no. Para él sólo soy una especie de máquina expendedora de fotos de su idolatrada diosa de la trenza o de su adorada Akane. Es casi obsesivo cómo las persigue. Tal y como es obsesiva su práctica con el kendo.

Espero que no se crea que yo realmente me trago esa trola de no poder ofrecer una resistencia adecuada a Ranma. Vamos. Eso no sé ni como la gente se lo cree. ¿Son ciegos¿No ven que su fuerza es igual a la de Ryoga, y Ryoga siempre pone en un serio aprieto a Ranma? Además, consideremos que él sigue siendo, tantos años después, mi punto débil.

Sí, lo he reconocido. Tatewaki Kuno es mi punto débil. La gente puede pensar que le extorsiono, prácticamente, le robo grandes cantidades de dinero, pero hace mucho tiempo que no hago trapicheos con él. Simplemente se me acerca en el patio, cuando se ha asegurado que nadie nos ve "hacer negocios", y extiende un sobre con dinero. Yo lo tomo, no me molesto en contarlo, y lo guardo. Sé perfectamente que Kuno paga bien. Y que es generoso. Así que no hace falta saber la cantidad de dinero que hay incluido para afirmar que cubrirá los gastos de la reparación. Porque él tiene todavía ese don: llega justo cuando se le necesita, no antes, ni después. Como los héroes, llega, me soluciona el problema de la reparación, la comida, la luz, el gas o la manutención del dojo, y se va, sin exigir un "gracias".

Kuno… Tengo la sensación de que algo le preocupa. De que algo le impide dormir bien, pero no se puede asegurar. Últimamente está más nervioso, más preocupado, y creo que es por Akane y Ranma, seguramente, o por Kodachi. Claro que debe ser difícil dialogar con una familia de locos. Su hermana pequeña está loca, su padre está loco y es un psicópata asegurado, y él… bueno, él… creo que quiere crear la imagen de que está loco, protegiéndose así. Aunque mantiene su honor, dentro de lo que cabe, y, pocos locos hay que sean segundas notas en todo el instituto Furinkan. Claro que él sólo es segundo porque yo soy las notas más altas de Furinkan. Pero me sigue de cerca. ¿Cómo la gente se puede creer que sea tonto con esas notas? Yo, personalmente, creo que conoce perfectamente la maldición de Ranma, pero sólo es una opinión, y él no ha dicho nada que la afirme. Claro que sólo me baso en mi intuición.

¿Alguna vez habéis visto bien al Trueno Azul de Furinkan? Seguramente sólo habréis visto a un estúpido pervertido que se dedica a perseguir a dos chicas y que es constantemente golpeado por ellas. Pero alguna vez¿habéis notado que nadie más parece poder derrotarle¿Y que se levanta todos los días y se enfunda en su disfraz – protección de kendoísta amante de las tradiciones? Yo también llevo un disfraz. Pero el mío es más incómodo.

Kuno es un ser complejo. Parece tonto, pero en realidad es una de las mentes más brillantes de Nerima. De hecho, tengo acceso a su coeficiente de inteligencia (al igual que al coeficiente del resto del colegio), y está en la línea que separa un hombre muy inteligente de uno superdotado. Parece un pervertido, siempre tratando de besar a Akane y a Ranma, pero nadie le ha visto nunca hacerlo. Y siempre, siempre, se detiene antes de juntar los labios, a la espera de que la aludida se recupere del shock suficientemente como para pegarle. Le he visto esperar durante más de tres minutos en una posición forzada e incómoda para él, a que Ranma le asestara un potente puñetazo, en lugar de besarle. Supongo que… pero claro, sólo son suposiciones, no hay evidencias, y todo el mundo negaría esa indecisión que yo creo ver.

Kuno se comporta como un hentai, y se supone que tiene una elevadísima autoestima. Pero no. Nadie que tenga una autoestima tan alta tiene esa expresión de repulsión a sí mismo cuando lo dice.

Kuno se supone que es un chico normal, tirando a feo, y ligeramente enclenque y definitivamente más débil que Ranma o cualquiera de sus oponentes. Pero no. Es un chico de casi dos metros, delgado, pero fuerte y musculado, rostro dulce y masculino, a definitivamente con rasgos de hombre. Voz grave y viril. Manos delicadas y fuertes, capaces de las más sutiles caricias y de sujetar durante horas su bokken (esa espada de bambú). Y los ojos azules más maravillosos que yo haya visto nunca, con un ligero toque grisáceo.

Kuno es hermoso. No guapo, no atractivo. Es hermoso. Es bello. Yo lo sé, pero la gente lo ignora.

Y kuno es suave, agradable y se preocupa por la gente. Ha educado él solo a su hermana, y parece que a sí mismo. Tal vez sea la dura disciplina que se ha impuesto lo que lo ha hecho un poco… raro. Se preocupa enormemente por su hermana, y te aseguro que ningún chico del equipo de kendo se preocupa jamás por un problema, sabiendo que su capitán se lo solucionará. Ayuda a aprobar a los más torpes, colabora con los problemas familiares, resuelve disputas, todo, como un protector permanente de aquellos que le importan.

Pero Kuno siempre estará ahí. Mirándome con esos ojos color cielo de otoño, sonriendo con esa sonrisa enigmática, a la vez triste y a la vez esperanzada, y Kuno seguirá odiándome. Y yo seguiré deseando morir cada vez que le vez esa mueca de disgusto que me tiene reservada sólo a mí.

Y yo me graduaré este año. Con honores. Kuno lo hará, como segundo mejor alumno de la escuela. E irá a una buena universidad, donde conocerá a una dulce chica que le merezca, una que no sea una mercenaria con pensamientos oscuros y una manipuladora fría y corrosiva. Y se enamorará de ella y yo dejaré su vida para siempre. Puede que invite a Akane a la boda, hasta puede que a Ranma, pero se olvidará de Nabiki Tendo, que a la sazón trabajará por las mañanas en un bar, sirviendo comida, y por las tardes en una tienda de ropa. Para pagarle a su hermana pequeña la universidad. Y que por la noche irá a su casa y la limpiará, porque, sinceramente, creo que para entonces, Kasumi ya se habrá casado. Y tendré que sonreír para Akane y para mi padre. Y estaré sola. Porque claro, lo sé. Yo no intereso a nadie, ningún chico ha soñado con salir conmigo ni ha pensado en que puedo tener sentimientos. Y los tengo. Me avergüenzo de lo que soy, y odio en lo que me he convertido. Un ser débil y fracasado, pluriempleado y triste. Y sola. Y estaré sola.

Y estaré triste.

Y Kuno estará con otra. Estudiando derecho. Siendo feliz.

Y yo, seré una fracasada solitaria y egoísta.

La vida, sinceramente, no se me puede presentar mejor. Pero al menos, mi familia estará bien. Kuno estará bien. Y eso es lo que importa.

Sí, eso es lo que importa.

* * *

_Esta es una serie de dos POV, en principio, aunque claro, en función de los rewiew, publicaré más capítulos o no. Todo depende. Es decir: no rewiews no continuación. Así que si os gusta, ya sabéis. Por cierto: gracias por leer y críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas._

_

* * *

_

Davinci

* * *


	2. Tatewaki Kuno

**_Warnings: _**este capítulo contine escenas que pueden resultar ofensivas o desagradables, aunque ninguna de ellas sea explícita, se comenta maltrato infantil. Si lees esto, hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad. Que conste que me he basado en una escena del animé, cuando Kuno descubre que su padre es el director, y ambos (Kuno y su padre) reconocen que le hacía "malas pasadas". Si Kuno, que nunca reconoce ser tratado mal, y no considera "maltrato" todas las palizas que recibe¿qué considerará malos tratos?

**_Warnings 2:_** Si a alguien le cae bien el director del instituto Furinkan, mejor que no lea el capítulo.

**_Agradecimientos_**: a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado rewiews, hacéis que merezca la pena seguir escribiendo, aunque no sé si defraudaré con el capítulo. Como siempre, críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, y puedo repetir el capítulo si hay una desaprobación general de su contenido. Por cierto, como sigue siendo una reflexión, el estilo de escritura sigue siendo aleatorio y ligeramente confuso, pero lo es a propósito (que conste).

_**

* * *

**_

KUNO TATEWAKI

* * *

Sí. Yo soy él. El trueno azul del instituto Furinkan. Promesa del kendo nacional. Y futuro sociópata con tendencias depresivas. Aunque ya lo soy.

Oh, vamos, soy Kuno, no tengo pensamientos inteligentes. ¿Verdad?

Bueno, Ranma tiene su maldición. Y yo tengo la mía. Abocado a una locura hereditaria. Porque seguro que me volveré loco, seré un asesino en serie. Ahora que lo pienso, no es bueno que un loco tenga tanta fuerza física como yo. Es muy peligroso. Sólo mira a mi hermana. Ni una décima parte de la fuerza que tengo yo mismo y es capaz de dejar inconsciente a cualquiera. Entonces, yo, podría matarlo. A uno o a varios. Sólo pensar en mi propia fuerza física usada de esa manera me provoca… ufffff

Y encima mi padre. Y encima todo el mundo se ríe de mí, y lo sé.

Pero creo que divago. Divagar es el primer paso a la locura. Debo concentrarme y encauzar mis pensamientos en una vía lógica. Así que empezaré por el principio.

Al principio de todo, yo era un niño de 8 años. Con una hermana de seis. Una madre y un padre. Pero mi madre murió en un accidente. Un conductor borracho, me dijeron.

Yo tenía una amiga, Nabiki-chan. Pobrecilla, su padre la obligaba a luchar y a entrenar incansablemente, y a veces venía llorando a mi casa, con alguna herida, moradura o muy cansada. O porque se había peleado con alguna de sus hermanas. Y yo la llevaba a mi cuarto y la hacía reír un rato. Y entonces mi vida tenía un motivo para reír. Porque, creedme, no había nada más dulce y alegre que aquella niña.

Y entonces empezó todo. Mi padre empezó a torturarme. Palizas, raparme la cabeza, golpearme contra los muebles. Una vez que me enfrenté a él me amenazó con empezar con mi hermana. Yo tenía doce años recién cumplidos, y mi hermana diez. Si, a mí, con doce años, tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y heridas permanentes¿qué le haría a una pobre niña? Y entonces lo vi en sus ojos. Y no pude ni pensarlo. Así que empecé a estar menos por casa. E inscribí a Kodachi en un grupo de gimnasia artística, donde estaría vigilada y lejos de mi padre hasta que yo llegara a casa. Y donde, de paso, podría aprender algo con lo que defenderse, en caso de que yo le fallara estrepitosamente.

Primer gran error de mi vida.

Un día, recuerdo, Nabiki-chan no acudió a nuestra cita diaria en el parque. ¿Había dicho que quería a esa niña como a una hermana? Siempre me estaba alegrando, haciéndome reír, sonriéndome cuando estaba de mal humor, curándome las heridas. Debía de pensar que era el niño más torpe del planeta, pero… me daba igual. Porque ella me consolaba. Era mi refugio, mi oasis. Mi tabla de salvación. Recuerdo que un día Nabiki no acudió, y fui a su casa. Estaba llorando, sentada en la puerta del dojo, sola.

– ¿Nabiki?

– ¡Tatchi! – y se acurrucó entre mis brazos y se puso a llorar. Ente lágrimas me contó que se había lastimado el tobillo, pero que su padre no le había dado importancia y la había obligado a continuar durante otras tres horas. Que se sentía sola. Que su madre no estaba en casa, que le dolía mucho, que tenía ganas de gritar y abandonar las artes marciales. Y yo hice lo único que podía hacer. La cargué entre mis brazos ¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte podía pesar tan poco? Y la llevé a casa del antiguo doctor, el que luego fue sustituido por Tofu.

El doctor la examinó y dictaminó un esguince y dos semanas de reposo sin ejercicio ni artes marciales. Nabiki parecía desesperada, gritándole al doctor que le arreglara el pie, que al día siguiente se tenía que levantar a las 4 de la mañana para entrenar. Pero el doctor fue inflexible, así que le vendó el pie (se negó rotundamente a escayola) y la llevé, en brazos, a su casa. Su madre nos recibió, y abrazó a Nabiki, alejándola de mí.

Al día siguiente, fui a recoger a Nabiki a su casa, como siempre, y la vi cojeando en la salida, tratando de cargar con la mochila y de caminar sin muletas. Y aquí no pude más, le arranqué la mochila y me la cargué junto con la mía, y la porté al colegio en brazos. Si su padre no le dejaba muletas, me daba igual, pensaba permitir que cojeara o le doliera, o se curara mal por culpa de la mente cerrada del fanático de su padre. Así que fueron dos semanas de portar lo más preciado que tenía en mi vida a todas partes.

Pero mi padre se empezó a poner muy nervioso, me pegaba cada vez más fuerte, mi cuerpo era un entramado de cicatrices y marcas blancas de cicatrices de cortes. Horroroso. Llevaba mangas largas y pantalones largos hasta en verano. Y mi padre me rapaba la cabeza. No con cuchillas de afeitar, sino arrancándome literalmente los cabellos.

Tortura y dolor. Por eso estaba tanto tiempo con Nabiki. Ella era dulce, a su manera, y su familia era una verdadera familia, y me aceptaban. Y yo estaba gusto en una casa, allí nadie intentaba moler a palos a los hijos, culpándoles de la muerte de nadie. Y la madre de Nabiki me hacía chocolate caliente y ayudaba a Nabiki a curar los cortes de mis brazos.

Yo sabía que la madre de Nabiki estaba enferma, ella me lo decía, pero claro, Nabiki era demasiado madura para mí y no entendía yo bien del todo las implicaciones de sus palabras. A veces me pregunto cómo Nabiki puede sonreír hoy, después de lo que pasó aquél día.

Al poco tiempo de curar Nabiki, unos dos meses, yo seguía yendo regularmente a su casa, y la madre de Nabiki me miraba raro. Yo creo que se imaginaba que mi padre me maltrataba física y verbalmente, llamándome escoria y escupiéndome e insultándome. Pero ella no podía saberlo, si ni siquiera Kodachi lo sabía.

Y un día llegué a casa. Mi padre, más borracho y más furioso que nunca, me pegó hasta la inconsciencia por pérdida de sangre. Y me dijo unas palabras que marcarían mi vida.

– Hoy ha hablado conmigo la madre de esa amiga tuya… Nabiki. Dice que te pego. ¡Bastardo hijo de…! – patada, soy una vuelta, rodando por el suelo sobre el que yazgo, mientras mis ojos se cierran - ¡Como vuelvas a decirle esto a nadie, me encargaré de que tu amiga no pueda volver a caminar… o a tener hijos! – serie de patadas, fundido en negro.

Y al día siguiente Nabiki llegó a casa, contenta, más contenta de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo, emanaba luz y alegría. Recuerdo que me abrazó y me dijo que había vencido a su primer adversario, un hombre de 20 años, ella, que tan sólo tenía doce. Las palabras de mi padre resonaban en mi cabeza y decidí que no quería que ella pasara por lo mismo. Ella no. Ella tenía que ser feliz, dulce, fuerte, y sonriente. Tenía que ser mi oasis, pero lejos. Así que la felicité débilmente. Ella se dio cuenta de mi brazo empapado en sangre, la sangre había traspasado la venda e impregnaba lentamente la manga de mi camisa. Una fugaz expresión de preocupación cruzó su rostro infantil, y me preguntó qué era. Le dije que una caída. Me dijo que estaba loco. Y esa palabra encendió una alarma dentro de mi cabeza: mi padre estaba loco. Si descubría que Nabiki-chan era la que curaba mis heridas, la mataba. Y entonces hice la mayor estupidez de mi vida: la alejé de mi lado para siempre. La única persona que me mantenía atado a la cordura, la empujé. Utilicé el mismo tono que mi padre usaba para envenenar mi inocencia. Soy un desgraciado, un ser despreciable. Creo que le hice más daño que bien. Pero yo no me merecía a alguien como ella, tan lista, tan divertida, alegre y cariñosa. Se merecía unos amigos cuyos padres no la amenazaran de muerte.

– No te vuelvas a dirigir a mí. No me hables, no me busques. No juegues conmigo. Aquí, y ahora, nuestra amistad ha muerto.

Las palabras más estúpidas que he pronunciado nunca.

Y entonces, al día siguiente, ella no vino a clase. Y al siguiente tampoco. Y en el colegio empezaron los rumores de que su madre había muerto el día que yo rompí mi amistad con ella. Y me sentí despreciable. Y sucio. Y maldito. Recuerdo que vino a la semana, ojerosa, triste, solitaria, con una expresión vacía en los ojos. Seria e inalcanzable. Y un par de alumnos mayores que ella se empezaron a reír.

La rabia creció en mi interior, puesto que ella no se defendía, no parecía querer pegarles, simplemente, permitió que varios alumnos más se unieran al grupo y continuaran humillándola. Ella se fue a su casa en silencio. Ese día o no fui a la mía al salir de clase. Espere en la puerta del colegio a ese grupo de niños. Les di una paliza tal que no pudieron llegar caminando a su casa. Nadie, nunca más, se volvió a meter con Nabiki por su orfandad, o se volvió a reír de ella por su familia desestructurada, cada vez que alguien lo intentaba, se veía conmigo. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ella seguía siendo, y lo es todavía, mi Nabiki-chan. Todavía hoy estoy horrorizado de lo fuerte que les di a los niños. Con mi fuerza actual… no quiero imaginarlo.

Dos años pasaron, y Nabiki abandonó las artes marciales, que retomé yo, con el kendo. Practicaba de forma obsesiva: concentración, entrenamiento, serenidad, equilibrio, concentración, entrenamiento, serenidad, equilibrio. Y evitar la locura.

Un día me cansé. Denuncié a mi padre por malos tratos. Mi padre huyó del país. Nunca más se supo de él, hasta hace poco. Y mi hermana se volvió loca de forma definitiva: trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo con alteración de la propia imagen, me dijeron. Da igual como la llamen, eso no cambia el significado: locura.

A los catorce años, dije que me iba en un viaje de entrenamiento. En realidad, fui a una clínica estética. Estuve dos meses de operación en operación, láser, cirugía, reconstrucción, todo, para borrar las cicatrices y marcas en mi piel. No obstante, tengo esas cicatrices bien documentadas. No iré a la universidad sin haber encerrado al desgraciado de mi padre en la cárcel, o hasta haberle alejado de cualquier joven, al menos. Y estoy a tres meses de graduarme.

Las operaciones fueron dolorosas, mi piel estuvo muy sensible durante un año entero, razón por la que empecé a vestir yukatas de seda: no dolían, rozaban poco y tapaban el sol y el frío. Me tenía que bañar con agua a una temperatura determinada exacta para no sentir dolor al contacto con frío o calor excesivo. Dolor, dolor, dolor.

Pero no me queda más que una marca ligera en un brazo, quise tenerla como recuerdo. Es apenas una línea blanca, la línea que hacía años estaba impregnada de rojo, cuando eché a Nabiki-chan de mi vida. Es un recuerdo de la locura de mi padre, del día que su… problema mental, locura, esquizofrenia, paranoia, lo que quiera que le pase en esas retorcidas neuronas, del día que su problema arruinó para siempre mi vida. Es un día simbólico: mi padre anunció que mataría a mi mejor amiga o le haría cosas peores sólo por el hecho de ser mi amiga. Allí me di cuenta de la magnitud de su locura. Y de su peligrosidad.

Esperé a que Kodachi fuera un poco más adulta para que pudiera cuidar yo de ella apropiadamente. Un niño de doce no puede cuidar de una niña de diez. Un adolescente de catorce sí puede con una de doce.

Y me convertí en su padre. O en algo parecido. Solicité un papel en el juzgado que me considerara independiente y responsable de mis actos antes de la edad. Recuerdo horas interminables de evaluaciones mentales con psiquiatras, quienes trataban de determinar el daño mental que mi padre me había infligido, mi propia madurez, mis propias capacidades, mi sanidad psíquica. Todo está grabado. Incluso un diario con un registro de todas las palizas que había recibido desde el día de mi ahora única cicatriz. O sea, desde los 12. Los psiquiatras consideraron mi caso como uno especial. Soy responsable de mis acciones y de mi hermana, así como el albacea de toda la herencia Kuno, desde los 14 años, justo al volver de las operaciones, cuando se acabó el papeleo, aunque el veredicto fue dictaminado mucho antes. Cada poco voy a chequeos mentales, hasta los 18, para verificar si tengo traumas a largo plazo.

Recuerdo el día que le expliqué al psiquiatra todo lo que mi padre me había hecho. Recuerdo con claridad su rostro sorprendido, para después retorcerse en una mueca de dolor, asco, indignación, ira. Y en sus ojos lástima, compasión. Recuerdo su palidez cuando vio las fotos de mi cuerpo y mis propias heridas, antes de curarlas. Soy capaz de evocarlo todo con perfección y detalles. El psiquiatra era "especialista" en este tipo de casos. Recuerdo, el primer día, cuando me pidió presentarme y explicar en menos de dos minutos por qué estaba ahí.

– Soy Tatewaki Kuno, tengo casi catorce años. Mi padre me maltrata, me humilla, me insulta y ha amenazado de muerte a mis amigos. – me descubrí un brazo, hasta el hombro, dejándole ver la magnitud de la situación y de mis heridas, lo bajé y continué. – He venido porque opino que está loco, deseo solicitar mi independencia de su tutela, así como la tutela de mi hermana menor, a quien, afortunadamente, mi padre no ha osado maltratar. Y deseo denunciarle para que pase el resto de sus días en la cárcel.

Lo expresé todo en un tono frío y monótono, enmascarando a la perfección mi confusión y mis sentimientos.

El hombre recorrió mi entonces pequeña silueta y me observó con atención. Después me miró a los ojos, su cara había palidecido. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños destrozados, al borde de la histeria, no conmigo.

Y empecé las sesiones. Fueron muchas, muchísimas. Seis meses de sesiones en los que mi padre ya se había fugado del país. Y me consideraron apto. Recuerdo el día de la última sesión, ya tras las operaciones. Me pidió enseñarle el brazo que le había enseñado el primer día.

– Te queda una cicatriz.

– Es un recuerdo.

El hombre me miró a los ojos y asintió.

– Dime, Kuno.

Le miré interrogante. Él sabía que no me gustan los rodeos. Las cosas claras y directas.

– ¿Te sientes capaz de lidiar con un "trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo con alteración de la propia imagen"?

Era una forma indirecta de decirme que la evaluación de mi hermana había resultado en que ésta estaba loca.

– Cuidaré de mi hermana adecuadamente. Sé como tranquilizarla.

El médico asintió.

– Aquí se separan nuestros caminos. Si quieres hablar alguna vez, sólo ven. Sin cita, sin hora, sin compromiso.

Asentí.

– Gracias por todo, doctor.

– Gracias a ti. Te admiro, Tatewaki Kuno.

Y le sonreí.

Lo sé, mi hermana está loca, mi padre es un fugitivo psicópata. Y yo caigo lentamente en el pozo profundo de la depresión y la locura. Y lo sé. Por eso dedico mis últimos días de cordura a hacer lo que más satisfacción me trae a mi vida.

Hoy, dentro de poco con 18 años, me enfrento a mi vida. ¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo? Lo de siempre: velar por mi hermana, por el honor familiar, estudiar para abogado, y velar por Nabiki-chan.

Sé que su vida es horrible. Se ha convertido en la reina de hielo del instituto. Chantajea a todo el mundo, extorsiona, vende fotos, y todo para ganar dinero. Sé que mantiene a su familia. Sé que no se permite caprichos, veleidades o naderías.

Y yo he decidido ayudarla en lo que puedo. Así que finjo. Oh, claro que finjo. Soy un excelente actor. He actuado toda mi vida como si fuera un chico normal. Ahora puedo actuar como si fuera un pervertido. No me cuesta nada. Sólo es un disfraz. Como el de Nabiki.

Vamos, nadie se debe de creer que ella no tenga sentimientos¿verdad? La gente lo dice, pero se callan delante de mí. Tal vez sepan que no me gusta que se hable mal de ella. Ella también ha tenido que lidiar con una familia desestructurada, sólo que en este caso ella además de todo, tiene que mantenerles económicamente. Y hace lo que haga falta.

Sé que para ella su honor era sagrado. Y lo ha sacrificado. Mantenía a su familia bastante bien, hasta la llegada de Ranma, cuando las cuentas se dispararon. El hermano mayor de uno de los chicos del equipo de kendo es carpintero, y comentó las sumas astronómicas que gastaban en reparaciones, dudando seriamente que una familia media pudiera mantener semejante gasto.

Y supe como ayudarla. Fingí que desconocía la maldición de Ranma, de Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo y de Genma, y me fingí estúpido y pervertido, y me dejé golpear. Así que me disfracé de kendoísta de antes de la era Meiji y me dediqué a perseguir a Ranma y a Akane. En cierto modo ambas me recuerdan a Nabiki: fuertes, luchadoras. Pero no tienen su fortaleza mental. Y le pedí fotos. Me enteraba de cuánto costaban las reparaciones y las pagaba íntegras, dándome igual las fotos que me entregara, en el fondo, no sentía nada por ellas. Era una forma de ayudar a Nabiki. Yo dispongo de mucho dinero. Y ella lo necesita. Y así no se siente tan humillada.

Hay veces que se supone que tengo que besar a Ranma o a Akane, para verificar mi "coartada". Pero… hay un problema… No quiero besarlas a ellas. Así que espero lo que haya que esperar a que ellas se recompongan y me golpeen. En el fondo, sé, que si me lo propusiera, yo supondría un problema para Ranma. Y definitivamente, puedo vencer a Akane sin molestarme demasiado. Akane nunca llegará al nivel en las artes marciales de mi Nabiki-chan. Todavía es Nabiki-chan en mis pensamientos.

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibuja en mi rostro.

Ella no comenta nada. Se dirige hacia mí como Kuno. Hace años que para ella dejé de ser su Tatchi. Yo, por no incomodarla, la llamo por su nombre completo: Nabiki Tendo. El Tendo lo digo como una forma de tapar el –chan que inevitablemente desea escapar de mis labios. Y sólo hablamos de negocios. Creo que se cree totalmente la actuación del debilucho kendoísta pervertido.

A veces la miro durante mucho rato, con la mente extraviada en algún oscuro rincón de mi atormentado ser. Ella es un ángel ¿Nadie la ha visto bien¿Cómo pueden fijarse en Akane o Kasumi? Vale, sus hermanas son bellas, pero nada comparado con ella. Tiene un rostro cincelado con perfección. Los ojos verdes más hermosos que he visto nunca. Un graciosa naricita. Una boca sensual, con una sonrisa retadora y arrebatadora. Y su cuerpo es… es… perfecto. No creo que necesite más descripción.

A veces, con los chicos, en clase de gimnasia, oigo los comentarios. Casi todos babean por ella, y se morirían por invitarla a salir. Pero tienen miedo de ella. Ya que la creen inaccesible y fría. Y por supuesto, enamorarte de alguien sin capacidad de sentir es un peligro que no están dispuestos a correr. Yo lo haría, pero estoy demasiado avergonzado de lo que te hice. Y demasiado avergonzado de lo que soy. Y demasiado orgulloso de lo que te has convertido como para permitirte salir con alguien como yo.

Te mereces a alguien cuerdo. A alguien cariñoso. A alguien dulce y sincero. A alguien que no tenga una familia como la mía. A alguien que no sea yo.

El otro día alguien te insultó. Lo sé. Lo oí, estaba allí, admirándote en tu entereza y serenidad. Recuerdo que te llamó víbora y otra serie de lindezas comprándote con… Mejor no lo recuerdo. Tú te giraste con lentitud y le enfocaste. Te dirigiste hacia él. Le miraste. Le sonreíste. Le dijiste que gracias.

En este punto yo no sabía que pensar. Sólo quería lanzarme contra ese tipo y machacarle. Pero entonces volviste a hablar. Dijiste que para alguien que se vestía con ropa interior de mujer y cuyo coeficiente intelectual era bastante inferior al de Forest Gump, haber pensado una serie tan larga de insultos era un gran sacrificio, y que le agradecías que al menos hubiera pensado en ti, la única vez que pensaba al mes. Después sacaste de tu carpeta una foto suya en ropa interior. Y se la diste. Él se puso verde de la ira (verde, no rojo) y rompió la foto con violencia. Y tú seguías sonriendo.

Entonces hizo lo que yo temí que hiciera. Levantó un puño hacia tu hermoso rostro con gran velocidad. Pero tú paraste el golpe con una mano, la cerraste sobre su puño y apretaste. Los gritos de dolor del chico eran desgarradores, hasta que le desasiste de ese agarre, sin perder tu sonrisa o tu flema.

– Recuerda. Nunca, nunca te acerques a mí en ese tono.

Te alejaste de allí, y te seguí.

– Nabiki Tendo, quiero la foto de ese chico en ropa interior de mujer – te exigí.

Me miraste con sorpresa, conseguí extrañarte, algo que hace años que nadie hacía. Después te recompusiste, en apenas dos segundos, me miraste como si fuera un cruce entre un pervertido psicópata y un alien. Y me la diste gratis.

– Toma, Kuno. Esta va gratis.

– Gracias.

– No preguntaré para qué la quieres.

– Mejor. – una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en mi rostro.

Al día siguiente, el instituto entero apareció empapelado con fotos gigantes de ese chico en ropa interior de mujer.

Fue un acto vandálico, dijeron. No había huellas, ni rastros. Nadie supo cómo ni cuándo había tenido alguien tanto tiempo para hacer todo eso.

Y tú pasaste por mi lado en clase y me susurraste "Gracias, Kuno" apenas audible. Pero yo lo oí. Y sonreí para mí mismo.

Tal vez no dormir en toda la noche, haciendo copias de la dichosa foto y pegándolas por todo el instituto, sí que había merecido la recompensa. Un solo "gracias". El poder que puede tener una palabra.

Las palabras encierran mucho poder. Mi hermana se llama la Rosa Negra por una sencilla razón: sabe que es bella, pero sabe que su sanidad mental es discutible. Es perfectamente consciente, al igual que yo. Si todavía no está encerrada en un sanatorio mental es porque le he enseñado a controlar la mayoría de sus impulsos, aunque a veces llego tarde. ¿Nadie se ha preguntado nunca porque cuando veo que Ranma no aparece por la escuela, y Akane le busca, tras haber pasado por Ucchan's y el NekoHanten, yo desaparezco y reaparezco en mi casa, convierto a Ranma en mujer, hago como que le acosos un par de minutos y después le facilito la ayuda para huir mientras distraigo a mi hermana? Después tocan horas de meditación, razonamientos, gritos, peleas y mi hermana se calma y reflexiona, se avergüenza de su falta de autocontrol y me promete que no lo volverá a hacer.

Mi hermana arrastra un pasado negro. Ella nunca supo lo que era el maltrato, pero estuvo conmigo durante la recuperación de las operaciones. Y me vio aguantar las lágrimas, la angustia, el dolor, todo. Y por eso ella es tan fuerte. A pesar de todo, sigue luchando por ser "normal". Pero no consiente en ir al psiquiatra. Si fuera, tal vez su situación mejorara, en lugar de encerrarlo todo dentro y esperar a que se calme. Porque no se calma, sólo se acumula, crece y de vez en cuando, explota. Y el pobre Ranma lo paga muchas de las veces. Antes lo pagaba yo. Evoco numerosas ocasiones teniendo que retirarle a mi hermana la cinta de gimnasta. No es agradable verla sufrir por su desquiciada mente.

Mi hermana, Kodachi, es una chica dulce la mayoría del tiempo. Ha aprendido a cocinar y a encargarse de algunas tareas caseras sólo para mí, para que me sienta orgulloso de ella. También es buena en filosofía. Resultará extraño que alguien cuyo estado mental sea anárquico y confuso sea capaz de entender los más complejos pensamientos y reflexiones de eruditos. Yo, me reconozco incapaz. Pero ella hilvana muchos de sus pensamientos y los interrelaciona con los de estos autores con facilidad asombrosa. Si sólo los filósofos no tuvieran teorías tan dispares… No facilitan demasiado aclarar su mente. Las contradicciones se acumulan en su cabeza, y a veces me acosa con preguntas que dudo que un profesos de filosofía universitario pudiera responder.

Creo que me considera tonto. Pero en el fondo, sé que me quiere. Hasta los doce años, fue una niña feliz y mimada, salvo que con la sombra de la muerte de su madre, y un hermano silencioso, y pesadillas en las que un niño gritaba en medio de la noche. Lo que ella no supo hasta más tarde es que sus pesadillas eran reales, que yo era el niño que gritaba. Después, cuando eché a mi padre, ella me echó la culpa de todo. No me hablaba, sólo me miraba con odio y me ignoraba. O me pegaba. Pero sus golpes, por entonces, apenas si me afectaban, acostumbrado como estaba a los de mi padre.

Después, se lo conté todo. La versión edulcorada, por supuesto. Le expliqué algo así como que "Padre me pegaba, todos los días, y se emborrachaba frecuentemente. No era buen padre, Kodachi. He solicitado ser tu tutor legal de ahora en adelante, y me lo han concedido." Recuerdo que me gritó que era un mentiroso, un farsante, un egoísta y que me ODIABA, me DETESTABA. Nunca le he confesado que padre amenazaba con maltratarla a ella y dañar a mi única amiga. Supongo que eso habría sido demasiado para ella entonces. En medio de todo el alboroto que organizó, me llamó mentiroso. Entonces, yo, cegado ya por la rabia y por la desesperación, efectué el mismo movimiento que en mi primera visita con el psiquiatra, pero me pasé. Me arranqué literalmente la camisa, para que pudiera observar mi pecho, espalda y brazos. Todavía tiene pesadillas con ese momento. Tantos años después, y aún tiene pesadillas. En aquél momento, se acercó, me observó de cerca, extendió una de sus manos como queriendo tocarme, pero no se lo permití, apartando su manita con rudeza. Le expliqué que no era una broma, que todo eso era la realidad, y que nuestro padre había huido del país para evitar ser encarcelado. Mi hermana me miró a los ojos, me tomó la mano, y, con asombrosa calma, serenidad y madurez para alguien de su edad y con lo que acababa de asimilar, susurró:

– Vamos a ir a una clínica extrajera de cirugía estética. Y vamos a borrarte todas esas… - no pudo terminar la frase, pero no era necesario: marcas, cicatrices, golpes, quemaduras, heridas, todo eso era aplicable – y vamos a seguir adelante¿verdad? Continuaremos y lo haremos olvidando todo esto. Yo estaré aquí, hermano.

Me puse la camisa y le di un abrazo. No necesitaba el recuerdo del tacto de las cicatrices de mi espalda en sus manos mientras me abrazaba, razón por la cual me vestí enteramente.

Fue entonces cuando me convertí en el hermano mayor de Kodachi, en su padre, en su amigo y en su medio-psiquiatra. Me sentí bastante orgulloso de ella, aunque nunca olvidaba sus errores, sus problemas, sus… salidas de tono, por llamarlo de alguna manera suave.

Y hace poco retornó el desgraciado de mi padre. Y Kodachi, que se había olvidado de algunos detalles de la historia, y que ignoraba completamente otros, le retornó parte del afecto filial que había depositado en mí. Al principio, me sentí celoso, pero me recuperé pronto, y traté de hacerle ver la cruda verdad. Que nuestro padre estaba loco, y no le aportaría el clima de seguridad, confianza y calidez que ella necesitaba. Yo tampoco podía proporcionárselo del todo, pero yo estaba allí, y siempre estaría allí por ella, a pesar de todo. Hoy, afortunadamente, ignora descaradamente a nuestro padre, mientras busco la manera de encerrarle en prisión y verle pudrirse allí.

Probablemente sea demasiado rencoroso, pero ha destrozado mi vida, la de mi hermana, y desde luego, creo que no hay ningún alumno en todo el instituto Furinkan que le aprecie en lo más mínimo, siempre tratando de humillarnos y de hacernos sentir inferiores a él, y tratando de provocar una bajada de autoestima en todos nosotros. Pero no lo conseguirá, Ranma y yo colaboramos para ello, aunque el propio Ranma no lo sepa.

Ahora sonrío de nuevo con una sonrisa trágica. Mi hermana ha perdido la cabeza por Ranma, pero creo que es sólo porque él parece tan fuerte, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan… iba a decir normal, pero creo que esa palabra no le define, no si tenemos en cuenta su "maldición" y al hecho de que es la primera vez que vive bajo un techo desde los cinco años. Pero Ranma, a pesar de la locura que le rodea, mantiene la cordura. Yo le envidio y le admiro por ello. Como alguien es capaz de sobreponerse a un padre medio tarado, a un ejército de prometidas semi-esquizofrénicas (entre las cuales, y de las más peligrosas, está mi hermana), y de solucionar sus propios conflictos internos mientras madura y crece.

También le envidio porque él conoce a Nabiki. Vive con ella, puede verla sonreír de verdad, puede oírla reír, y puede hablar con ella como un amigo. Cosas que yo no puedo hacer, porque sobre mí todavía pesa aquella sombra, aquella maldición de mi padre, cuando amenazó con dañarla.

Y aquí estoy, estudiando para ser abogado, esperando a que mi locura se termine de manifestar, cuidando de mi desquiciada hermana, velando porque Nabiki esté bien, y fingiendo que todo me va bien y tengo autoestima de sobras. Mientras colaboro activamente con la policía tratando de reabrir el caso para que encierren a mi padre en la cárcel de una vez por todas.

Y finjo sonrisas.

Y finjo alegría.

Y finjo que soy feliz y superficial y débil y un poco torpe.

El resto piensan que todo va bien, mi hermana está bien cuidada, tiene seleccionado un tutor en caso de que yo me vuelva loco, Nabiki parece que está bien. Y mi padre estará expiando sus culpas dentro de poco.

Porque eso es lo que importa, y no que yo me consuma por dentro.

Porque eso es lo que importa.

Sí, eso es lo que importa.

* * *

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Críticas constructivas e insultos variados son bien recibidos, lo importante es mejorar como escritora y que disfrutéis de la historia. Gracias de nuevo y DEJAD REWIEWS o mandadme un e-mail, lo que prefiráis._

_Davinci._


	3. Kodachi Kuno

**_Warnings: _**este capítulo contine escenas que pueden resultar ofensivas o desagradables, aunque ninguna de ellas sea explícita, se comenta maltrato infantil. Si lees esto, hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad. Que conste que me he basado en una escena del animé, cuando Kuno descubre que su padre es el director, y ambos (Kuno y su padre) reconocen que le hacía "malas pasadas". Si Kuno, que nunca reconoce ser tratado mal, y no considera "maltrato" todas las palizas que recibe¿qué considerará malos tratos?

**_Warnings 2:_** Si a alguien le cae bien el director del instituto Furinkan, mejor que no lea el capítulo.

**_Agradecimientos_**: a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado rewiews, hacéis que merezca la pena seguir escribiendo, aunque no sé si defraudaré con el capítulo. Como siempre, críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, y puedo repetir el capítulo si hay una desaprobación general de su contenido. Por cierto, como sigue siendo una reflexión, el estilo de escritura sigue siendo aleatorio y ligeramente confuso, pero lo es a propósito (que conste).

_**

* * *

**_

KODACHI KUNO

* * *

Sí, yo soy Kodachi, la Rosa Negra. Una de las mejores exponentes de la lucha gimnástica y una persona con lo que se ha dado en llamar "trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo con alteración de la propia imagen". ¿Que qué es? Muy sencillo: locura. ¿Verdad que era fácil de entender su significado?

Supongo que me volví loca por la culpa de aquél odioso conductor. Y de sus cervezas. O porque mi padre nos abandonó. O porque mi hermano es así. O por la cicatriz que tiene mi hermano en el brazo. O porque mi padre está loco y muchas veces la locura es hereditaria. O porque tengo un desequilibrio emocional desde pequeña. O por todo ello a la vez. Quien sabe.

La realidad es que sé positivamente que estoy loca.

Y que mi madre está muerta.

Y que mi padre es un asqueroso maltratador.

Y que mi hermano ha arruinado su vida tratando de proteger la mía y la de los demás.

Y que el hombre del que me he enamorado me odia y me tiene miedo al mismo tiempo.

Y que las chicas del equipo de gimnasia artística me tienen miedo.

Y que Sazuke, mi único compañero de juegos en la infancia, está aterrorizado de mí.

Pero ya vuelvo a divagar saltando de un tema a otro, y dentro de poco empezaré a actuar como una loca, riendo "jojojojo" y tratando de matar a gente que no odio y de envenenar a Ranma para que venga conmigo.

Así que empezaré por el principio.

Yo vivía en mi casa, con mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano y unos cuantos criados, además de Sazuke, quien jugaba conmigo y se encargaba de que no me perdiera.

Yo entonces estaba sana mentalmente, era una niña feliz y tranquila, si bien algo mimada por mi familia. Supongo que el hecho de que rara vez me peleara con mi hermano es extraño, pero era la realidad. A pesar de sólo llevarnos dos años, él siempre cuidaba de mí y obligaba de vez en cuando a su mejor amiga de la infancia, Nabiki-chan, a jugar conmigo, de manera que Nabiki era como mi hermana, casi. Siempre estaba junto a mi hermano, y ambos parecían llevarse muy bien, peleaban, se perseguían, se ayudaban, se reían y lo hacían todo juntos. A mí me gustaba la niña porque era agradable, no le importaba demasiado que yo fuera menor, en una edad en la que ser 5 meses menor que alguien suponía una distancia insalvable para ser su amigo, y lo más importante de todo: mi hermano confiaba en ella. Y su mi hermano confiaba en ella, y la protegía y ella le protegía a él, entonces, yo también podía depositar mi confianza en ella.

Todavía los recuerdo, jugando en el estanque del jardín, como si no les hiciera falta nadie más. Yo reconozco que tenía celos de ella, porque pensaba que mi hermano la quería más a ella que a mí. Lo que hoy sé y comprendo es que era un tipo diferente de amor: Nabiki era su pilar básico en su vida social: era su mejor amiga. Yo deseaba tener una mejor amiga o un mejor amigo, para formar un equipo tan compacto como ellos dos formaban.

Eran una parejita realmente adorable.

Nabiki empezó a entrenar pronto con las artes marciales, y recuerdo que a veces venía a casa, llorosa, dolorida y triste, y me preguntaba donde se había metido "Tatchi", porque creo que ella y nuestro padres eran los únicos que podían llamarle así, no creo que mi hermano permitiera a nadie llamarle de otra manera que no fuera "Kuno" excepto a ellos dos.

Yo sólo tenía a Sazuke. Sazuke era joven por aquél entonces – unos 16-17 años, y suficientemente responsable para cuidar de una niña de 6 años. Ahora que lo pienso, hoy en día parece mayor de lo que es en realidad. Tal vez debería darle más vacaciones… sí, pobrecillo, siempre está allí para nosotros, todavía recuerdo cuando hace poco se escapó. Yo creí que me volvía loca – y lo hice, me dio un ataque de los fuertes – y mi hermano removió cielo y tierra para traerme de vuelta a Sazuke. Cuando llegó a casa, mi hermano me explicó que Sazuke era una persona y que debía ser tratado como tal ¡Cómo si yo no lo supiera! Creo que le debí de romper alguna costilla, tan fuerte le abracé. Me colgué de él y lloré durante dos horas enteras que no me dejara, que no me abandonara, que no me lanzara porque estaba loca. Creo que Sazuke entendió que él, a pesar de todo, es muy importante para mí, porque me devolvió el abrazo y me acarició la cabeza, mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizantes. Ya sé que a veces habla extraño, con toda esa parafernalia de cortesía y de mayordomo ninja, pero es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, a pesar de todo, y no quiero que se vaya de mi vida.

Y me cantó una nana, como cuando mi madre se acababa de morir y yo tenía pesadillas y no podía dormir y me levantaba gritando en medio de la noche, y lloraba desconsolada. A veces mi hermano venía a intentar calmarme, pero él sólo tenía 8 años, no podía hacer mucho. Y mi padre nunca vino a consolarme, así que, como los criados iban y venían con asombrosa rapidez (sólo más tarde comprendí por qué duraban tan poco), sólo tenía a Sazuke de referente fijo en mi vida, y él venía a mi habitación, se sentaba en mi cama y me abrazaba, balanceándome hacia delante y hacia atrás, en un suave movimiento, mientras tarareaba alguna nana olvidada, hasta que me dormía. Al día siguiente, él seguía allí dormido, a mi lado, en una rara postura, una pierna cayendo por el lateral de la cama, con la otra estirada, mientras su torso girado hacia mí, para abrazarme. Tenía un olor muy tranquilizador, como a jabón y a aftershave. Mi hermano Tatewaki tiene un olor parecido, tampoco usa colonia, pero mi hermano tiene un lejano olor a rosas… Pero me gusta más el olor de Sazuke. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, eh, que una niña tan pequeña se acuerde de esto, diez años después…

Pero mi madre estaba muerta. Y al poco tiempo empezaron lo que yo creí que eran pesadillas. Primero soñaba con conductores borrachos, coches estrellándose, cosas así, pero luego, entre esos sueños, se colaron los de un niño gritando de dolor, en mitad de la noche. Recuerdo que esos eran especialmente terribles, me levantaba con una extraña sensación de que no eran un sueño, esas noches, Sazuke venía a mi habitación antes de que yo le llamara y se acurrucaba conmigo, pidiendo perdón de forma compulsiva, temblando. No entendía por qué pedía perdón, si eran sólo pesadillas. Sazuke no es demasiado fuerte, pero entonces no había empezado con su entrenamiento ninja, y, dado que no es muy alto, alrededor de 1'75, y es muy delgado, no tenía demasiada fuerza natural. Hoy en día sé que pedía perdón por no poder proteger a mi hermano. Si mi padre le hubiera pegado, le hubiera largado de casa y creo que él sentía que no podía dejarnos a los dos solos – a mi hermano mayor y a mí – con nuestro padre. Siempre me intentaba alejar de él, y yo estaba enfadada con él porque al fin y al cabo, era mi padre, y yo muy pequeña para entender nada, y yo le quería, y echaba de menos a mi madre, y quería que me abrazara y me dijera que mamá era feliz, pero Sazuke no me dejaba. Yo tenía entonces una pataleta, le pegaba, y después lloraba, pero Sazuke siempre intentaba evitar el contacto con mi padre. Todos los criados iban y venían, y Sazuke les hacía callar en mi presencia y en la de mi hermano, y, cada vez más a menudo, las pesadillas del niño desgañitándose inútilmente por escapar de algo se hacían más frecuentes. Justo en la etapa en la que mi hermano empezó a vestir siempre con pantalones largos y camisetas de manga ancha, y parecía más torpe, siempre cayéndose.

A los diez años me inscribió en una escuela de una técnica de lucha usando la gimnasia artística. A mí me gustaba, me distraía.

Mi hermano tenía doce años entonces, y Nabiki se lastimó el tobillo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi hermano parecía cada vez más distanciado de esta casa y más apegado a la de Nabiki. Durante dos semanas se volcó en ella, todavía puedo ver su cara de relajación tras haber pasado un día entero en casa de los Tendo. Era agradable verle así, siempre parecía demasiado tenso para ser un niño. Sazuke me obligó a intentar hacer amigas, según él, un chico diez años mayor no era la mejor opción para crecer, necesitaba más gente de mi edad. Conseguí que me prometiera que todavía me acompañaría a los sitios. ¿Cómo explicarle que la mayoría de los niños pensaban que era retrasada, a pesar de mis notas¿Qué jugaba sola en los recreos en el colegio¿Qué no tenía amigos de mi edad porque los niños de mi edad me daban miedo? Sólo soportaba a Nabiki.

Y dos meses después, mi hermano llegó destrozado a casa, llorando desconsolado, llorando tan fuerte y desgarradoramente. Kuno siempre ha tenido un gran autocontrol de sí mismo, desde pequeño, y verle en ese estado de dolor absoluto me chocó. Al día siguiente fue peor, lloraba y se maldecía y maldecía contra el mundo y contra su estupidez, y proclamó que era un desgraciado, y que no merecía poder relacionarse con la gente, y que la culpa de todo era en parte suya, por no haber enfrentado las cosas antes, pero que todo iba a cambiar, que las cosas iban a cambiar. Y esos días los gritos del niño de mis pesadillas se mezclaron con los de autocompasión. Y era tan doloroso… y yo empecé a dejar involucrarse en mi vida demasiado a la gimnasia artística. Casi una obsesión. Sazuke empezó a tomar clases en el mismo dojo que yo, sólo que de ninja. Me llevaba, dábamos nuestras clases, y nos reuníamos a la salida.

Mi hermano dejó de salir con Nabiki, y él también empezó una espiral cuesta abajo. Cada vez más taciturno, sólo sonreía por cortesía, una sonrisa falsa que aún hoy conserva la mayor parte del tiempo.

Así pasaron dos penosos años, en los que yo intentaba hacer amigas, pero la mayor parte de ellas sólo lo hacían intimidades por mis exabruptos. Yo llamo "exabruptos" a lo que eran pérdidas de mi autocontrol, en los que hacía cosas demasiado estúpidas.

Mi hermano me obligaba a mantener unas elevadas notas, indicándome que el estudio era una de las muchas formas de entrenar la mente. ¿Entrenar la mente para qué?

A los doce años tuve la primera menstruación. Yo estaba aterrorizada, había leído sobre ella, y había leído que dolía – y, de hecho, duele horrores – en ocasiones – en realidad, siempre. Fui a mi hermano, a mi padre pensé que estas cosas… le harían sentir incómodo. A Sazuke no quería decírselo, tenía 22 años y estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de agradar a la nueva cocinera, lo cual, aunque no os lo creáis, me dolió mucho – una de las múltiples razones por la que aprendía a cocinar tan bien.

Mi hermano me miró con ojos estrábicos, tartamudeó un "p-p-pe-pe-per-pero…" y yo le dije que a algunas mujeres le bajaba antes, y que… bueno, necesitaba ayuda, ya que no tenía amigas que la tuviera, ni hermanas mayores, ni madre, y no confiaba en las nuevas criadas. Kuno respiró hondo y me tomó de la mano¿y a dónde creéis que me llevó¡A un hospital¡El idiota de mi hermano me llevó a un hospital!

Recuerdo la cara de la médica de urgencias cuando mi hermano se presentó con toda la parafernalia esa que usa, indicando que yo acababa de tener la primera menstruación, que yo sabía lo que implicaba, lo que me sucedía y todo lo demás, pero, que, en vista de nuestra orfandad, no disponía de nadie que me ayudara a comprenderlo del todo. La médica miró la cara seria de un chico de catorce años, la cara sonrojada de una niña-mujer de doce, y se echó a reír. Pero reconozco que la mujer fue muy agradable, me explicó lo de las compresas, me dio unas pastillas para el dolor, consejos de cómo sobrellevar esos días, y me sugirió llevar un calendario con los días que la sufría, ya que era muy niña todavía, y sería conveniente tener algo en lo que apoyarse en caso de tener problemas. Fue directa, clara, y mi hermano estuvo presente todo el rato, salvo en las partes más… embarazosas, en las que salió de la consulta por motu proprio. Agradecí a la médica la atención que me había dispensado, y me marché rápidamente, claramente avergonzada, pero aliviada.

Al poco tiempo, un par de semanas, mi hermano empezó a perderse clases en el colegio, y me empezó a llevar a un psiquiatra, y él tenía citas en juzgados y cosas así, nunca lo entendí del todo. Hasta que nuestro padre su fugó de casa una tarde, al día siguiente vino la policía a por él. Yo estaba muy asustada y me colgué del brazo de Sazuke todo ese tiempo, ya que el brazo de mi hermano estaba temporalmente inaccesible.

Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió extraño. Psiquiatras, médicos, policías, juzgados, todo se sucedía con rapidez, de forma frenética, y yo estaba mareada, preguntas se repetían, respuestas se repetían.

Hasta que un día me hicieron las 3 preguntas finales. Fue el mismo psiquiatra que empezó todo, en el que mi hermano depositaba mucha confianza, de alguna extraña manera.

– Kodachi, dime. Tu padre¿te abrazaba y te decía que te quería¿Te hacía sentir _querida_?

Era la única pregunta que no me habían hecho. Había sido obligada a explicar repetidas veces que mi padre siempre fue una persona distante, pero que tenía sus momentos, fui empujada a recordar con total exactitud nuestras conversaciones, algunos encuentros, todo. Tuve que contarles cómo eran los juguetes que me daban, las pesadillas que tenía por la noche, todo. Al parecer, Sazuke había contado algo de eso, y no pude dejarle pasar como mentiroso. Pero nunca me habían formulado la pregunta en esos términos. Reflexioné varios minutos en silencio.

– No. Me sonreía mucho, me hacía regalos eso, pero hace tiempo que no me decía que me quería, desde que mamá murió. – respondí al final. – Además, aunque lo intentara, Sazuke y mi hermano me obligaban a estar constantemente lejos de él, aunque últimamente se habían vuelto un poco obsesos¡apenas si me permitían dirigirle la palabra a mi propio padre!

– ¿Y a tu hermano¿Le trataba con cariño¿Le preguntaba cómo le iban las cosas, qué tal los amigos, y todo eso?

– Nunca. Le obligaba a raparse la cabeza, y ahora que lo pienso, mi hermano siempre guardaba una expresión fría ante él. Nunca le preguntaba por sus amigos, porque no los tenía. Desde Nabiki, hará un par de años, que no le he visto con nadie.

El psiquiatra ponderó esto.

– Kodachi, una última pregunta. ¿Te sientes… diferente a las demás?

Esa pregunta sí me pilló desprevenida, y me encontré, sin saberlo, respondiendo afirmativamente. Y no hizo falta que me preguntara por qué, simplemente, comencé a hablar, lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, no solamente los hechos constatados de manera fría y objetiva.

– Soy diferente. Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, y mi padre se distanció de mí. Luego están mis pesadillas. Soy perfectamente consciente de que no es normal que una niña tenga pesadillas de ese tipo. También soy perfectamente consciente de que estoy totalmente obsesionada con la gimnasia artística, y que tengo tendencia a obsesionarme con las cosas. Sé que a veces, a pesar de que trato de mantenerme bajo control, lo pierdo y acabo haciendo cosas estúpidas. Y sé que no debería de leer tanto sobre química, porque en alguno de mis arrebatos he llegado a usar dichos conocimientos, y comprendo que es peligroso. Además, soy incapaz de mantener una relación de amistad con nadie, y tiendo a desconfiar de la gente, aunque sepa que nunca me harán daño. Y, por último: llevo meses yendo de psiquiatra en psiquiatra, arrastrada por mi hermano, respondiendo las mismas preguntas con las mismas respuestas, de tal manera que mi vida ha sido totalmente analizada por centenares de personas.

Tanto el doctor como yo permanecimos en un incómodo silencio por lo que parecieron horas.

– Eres una chica inteligente y fuerte, Kodachi. Ya puedes irte con tu hermano y Sazuke.

– Gracias, doctor.

Mi hermano pasó, y estuvo con el doctor cerca de 3 horas, tiempo durante el cual Sazuke me invitó a cenar en una cafetería cercana. La camarera nos miró raro. Hoy sé que es porque Sazuke era un joven de 22 años vestido de ninja con una niña de 12 vestida de gimnasta en un bar donde sólo se reunían psiquiatras y abogados.

A la salida, mi hermano y yo tuvimos una conversación, sin duda, ese día perdí cualquier posibilidad de retornar a la salud mental. Me contó algo así como que "Padre me pegaba, todos los días, y se emborrachaba frecuentemente. No era buen padre, Kodachi. He solicitado ser tu tutor legal de ahora en adelante, y me lo han concedido." Recuerdo que le grité que era un mentiroso, un farsante, un egoísta y que le ODIABA, le DETESTABA.

Supongo que eso es imposible de creer para cualquier niño, pero era sólo un vano intento de negar lo que ya preveía, después de tanta pregunta sobre mi padre y de su desaparición, y de los chequeos médicos. Y supe que me estaba contando una versión edulcorada de la situación. Y entonces lo hizo. Cegado ya por la rabia y por la desesperación se arrancó literalmente la camisa, para que pudiera observar su pecho, espalda y brazos. Todavía tengo pesadillas con ese momento. Tantos años después, y aún tengo pesadillas. En aquél momento, me acerqué, le observé de cerca, extendí una de mis manos para tocar las cicatrices, pero no me lo permitió, apartando mi manita con rudeza. Me explicó que no era una broma, que todo eso era la realidad, y que nuestro padre había huido del país para evitar ser encarcelado. Le miré a los ojos, y descubrí a un adulto encerrado en un cuerpo torturado, con un pasado más que cruel, la soledad en su mirada, la desesperación y el asco que sentía hacia sí mismo. Así que se me ocurrió como ayudarle, y susurré:

– Vamos a ir a una clínica extrajera de cirugía estética. Y vamos a borrarte todas esas… - no pude terminar la frase, un nudo en mi garganta lo impedía – y vamos a seguir adelante¿verdad? Continuaremos y lo haremos olvidando todo esto. Yo estaré aquí, hermano.

Se puso la camisa, afortunadamente, si no, ahora tendría todavía el recuerdo de las marcas en su cuerpo rozando mis yemas, la cual cosa, no creo que pudiera soportar.

Mi hermano pasó por muchas y dolorosas operaciones. Y yo pasé por muchas y dolorosas reflexiones. A la vuelta, mi hermano se erigió en albacea de toda la herencia Kuno, consiguió su propia tutela, consiguió de paso ser nombrado mi tutor y se convirtió en un padre mucho mejor que lo que había sido el nuestro.

Es cariñoso, complaciente, tranquilo y paciente. Además, sé que sabe de mi enfermedad mental, y tuvo que ser chequeado a ver si era capaz de cargar con una carga como la que esto supone. Es por eso que trato tan arduamente de controlarme.

Sazuke se convirtió en un amigo, me enseñó a cocinar y a hacer las tareas de la casa, a petición mía. Un momento, antes dije que había varias razones por las que aprendí todas esas tareas de ama de casa¿no? Pues es momento de nombrarlas, hago mucha introspección y las conozco perfectamente.

1 – Me gusta cocinar, aunque detesto el resto de tareas.

2 – Sazuke me retornó la atención que había depositado en la cocinera aquella de los _jgoprejg_, que al final se quedó embarazada del jardinero y se fueron ambos de la casa (cortesía del obseso por el honor de mi hermano).

3 – A mi hermano le complacía.

4 – Era mi deber como anfitriona y nueva dama de la casa saber hacer todas esas cosas, porque¿cómo vas a mandar nada si no sabes hacerlo tú antes?

5 – Para darle en las narices a las chicas del gimnasio, que decían que era un marimacho y que no podía ser femenina criándome sólo con hombres.

6 – Calmar mis nervios, tranquilizarme, focalizarme en algo, no dejar que mi mente navegue por sitios peligrosos por donde sé que acabaré perdiendo el control.

7 – ¿Y por qué no? El verano se me hace eterno, ya que no tengo amigas con las que salir y el dojo donde entreno artes marciales está cerrado.

Y aquí mi resumen de las razones, tal vez se me escape alguna, pero creo que las más importantes están.

Mi hermano me explicó con 14 años las consecuencias de mi enfermedad, pero me negué a ir a un especialista, sólo me faltaba volver a los psiquiatras y a repetir y a revivir de nuevo mi infancia. ¡Ni por asomo! No deseo ni creo que sea capaz de soportar todo eso otra vez, sabiendo lo que ahora sé.

Y un año más tarde, cuando por fin empezaba todo a volver a su cauce, y llevaba tres meses sin un ataque, para alivio del pobre y paciente Sazuke, apareció Ranma Saotome.

Era el chico más extraño que he visto nunca. Tenía una bonita cara, un buen cuerpo, grandes habilidades en las artes marciales y… era popular. Mi perfecta oportunidad para salir de mi ostracismo social. Aunque era conocida en los combates de artes marciales eso no implicaba que no fuera una paria social. Ranma es un chico dulce y tranquilo, que sólo quiere que le dejen en paz, y olvidar una infancia desgraciada con un padre que le arrancó de su casa y le obligó a vagar por el mundo. Le cuesta hacer amigos por eso, porque nunca ha tenido. Y tiene un temperamento… Ayyy. Me gusta el hecho de que sea capaz de seguir adelante, a pesar de todo.

Y me odia. Me desprecia, me teme, sabe que estoy loca. Y aunque lo esté, duele de todas formas. Y con él ha venido toda una troupe de gente rara con graves trastornos de personalidad. Al menos el mío está documentado, y mi hermano me somete a un férreo control, pero el de todos ellos… Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne, otras amazonas ocasionales, Happosai (también conocido cono ese-viejo-pervertido-ladrón-de-ropa-interior), Ryoga… y así, y así y así.

Vamos, todos "normales", pero dentro de las puertas de un psiquiátrico, claro.

Lo sé, debo calmarme. Cuando empiezo a pensar así, mi mente comienza a divagar, y entonces empiezo a tener serios problemas: suelo ir a por el pobre Ranma (que me gusta, pero tampoco es que me guste tanto como para volverme así de _loca_), le drogo (quien me mandaría a mí ser un hacha en ciencias, eh, quien, es peligroso saber de todas esas sustancias cuando se está tan mal de la cabeza como yo) y le arrastro a casa. Trato de no hacerle nada con la escasa parte de mi mente que todavía es racional, entonces aparece Sazuke e intenta calmarme, pero no se atreve a acercarse mientras tenga el traje de gimnasta. Al final le pego a Sazuke, por fin llega mi hermano, se las arregla para alejarme de Ranma, le echa de allí, aparece la chica de la trenza, actúa un poco como un loco, lo cual sé perfectamente que es interpretación, y finalmente hablamos durante una tediosa y larga noche sobre otro de mis innecesarios exabruptos.

Yo me pongo a llorar, porque tiene razón, luego voy a Sazuke, para que me perdone, el pobre ya me tiene miedo. Dentro de poco empezará a despreciarme, y finalmente, cuando ya no quede nada de la preocupación que sentía por mí, me empezará a odiar, y yo no le culparé por ello, por supuesto. Porque yo creo que poco queda en mí de aquella pobre niña a la que él acunaba cuando tenía pesadillas. La verdad, yo creo que tantas palizas como le doy últimamente deben de ir depositando una capa de inquina tras otra capa de inquina…

Y un día reapareció mi padre. Para terminar de arreglar las cosas.

Intenté acercarme a él, para comprobar mi teoría: es un hombre despreciable. Total y absolutamente despreciable. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy lúcida, sólo me dan ataques una vez al mes o dos, si el resto de prometidas de Ranma aparecen por allí insultando. Así que soy capaz de distinguir bajo esa fachada de loco, un auténtico sádico. Es total y absolutamente un psicópata despreciable y abominable.

Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta del verdadero valor que mi hermano ha tenido en mi vida. Aunque dejó de ir por ahí con Nabiki, a veces comenta cosas de ella, y adivino perfectamente que, aunque no sea capaz de confesárselo, está enamorado de ella. A pesar de sus dos tan cacareadas "diosas". Sé que además le paga a Nabiki las cuentas de reparación del dojo.

¿Qué como lo sé? Por favor, me ofendes. El chico que mantiene informado a mi hermano no pudo resistirse a mis encantos. No, no es lo que estáis pensando: ni le drogué ni hice nada indebido. Simplemente le dije que era una amiga de su hermano menor y le pregunté qué tal le iba por la vida, que tenía curiosidad por él. Y lo escupió todo: que gracias a Ranma se estaba haciendo de oro, que mi hermano iba y le preguntaba que cuanto era la factura y al día siguiente Nabiki Tendo le pagaba religiosamente, aunque no comprendía de dónde salía tanto dinero. Y entonces fue la primera vez que pude reprimir un acceso de locura. Dijo que, ya que en el dojo no daban clases y había tantas bocas que alimentar, y facturas de ese calibre que pagar, que Nabiki debía de estar metida en asuntos muy turbios o indecentes para pagarle.

Sentí la rabia crecer en mi interior y ascender en oleadas por mi garganta. Quería pegarle, insultarle, gritarle que Nabiki era un chica honorable, que había jugado mucho conmigo cuando era pequeña, y que nadie en quien mi hermano pusiera los ojos sería de esa manera, pero me contuve, sólo le di las gracias educadamente y me largué de allí corriendo. Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, pero sin estallar todavía.

Cuando llegué a casa, me puse a pulir el suelo de madera de la sala de entrenamiento (mía y de mi hermano, la compartimos) a un ritmo frenético. Sazuke no dijo nada, se puso a mi lado, paró mis manos, me puso unos guantes para protegérmelas de los productos abrasivos y me permitió seguir frotando mientras él me ayudaba.

Hay veces en las que desearía que Sazuke tuviera más mi edad y no me conociera tan bien como me conoce…

Él sería más feliz, creo que también ha pasado lo suyo en esta casa. Sus padres, antiguos criados de la familia, se retiraron cuando él tenía 15 años (yo tenía 5 y Tatewaki 7). Le dejaron solo en la casa, y los tres primeros años lo debió de pasar mal, echándoles de menos, y todo eso. Luego murió mi madre, quien le trataba como un hijo, lo cual debió de suponer un duro golpe. Y después se convirtió en mi protector nocturno, en el principal mayordomo de la casa, se encargaba de que nadie se enterara de lo que pasaba, aguantaba a mi hermano tiranizándole, intentaba proteger a Kuno de nuestro propio padre, y cuando mi padre se marchó, me siguió protegiendo, enseñando, cuidando, velando por mi hermano y por mí, y desde la cocinera (primer y único flirteo) que no ha vuelto a salir con nadie. Creo que las únicas mujeres con las que habla frecuentemente (al menos, una vez a la semana) son: la de la carnicería, la pescadera y la frutera. Y yo, por supuesto. Y las tres primeras mujeres deben de rozar ya sus cincuenta años, y están casadas, con hijos mayores que él, así que no creo que esas relaciones prosperen más allá del trato vendedora-cliente habitual.

Hace seis meses, sus padres murieron, no quiso explicarme por qué. Sólo sé que esa noche, las tornas se cambiaron y fui yo la que le cantó la nana hasta que se quedó dormido. Sazuke tardó un mes entero en sonreír. Creo que es la primera vez que le veía tan hundido, nunca, a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido, y de todo lo que ha sufrido con nosotros, había perdido la sonrisa confortadora. En ese mes no tuve ningún ataque, a pesar de que Shampoo me intentó atacar un par de veces y la chica del mazo, la hermana de Nabiki, Akane, me intentó golpear. ¡Como si yo no supiera que a quien ama Ranma es a ella!

La vida es un asco.

Sí, tal y como suena. La vida no es dura, no es cruel. La vida es un asco. Mi hermano está enamorado de una chica que no se permite pensar en el amor. Además, tiene un pasado lo suficientemente cruel como para desear la muerte. Sazuke está encadenado a sufrir una familia inconexa y a sufrir su dolor y el nuestro. Ranma tiene a su padre y el problema de sus prometidas y los que están enamorados de sus prometidas, además de otra infancia desgraciada. Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi perdieron a su madre cuando eran pequeñas, y ello destrozo casi su familia. Mousse es constantemente machacado por su único amor. Ryoga ni siquiera es capaz de ver al suyo (la única que no sabe que está enamorada de Akane y que es P-chan es la propia interesada). Mi padre es un bastardo. Bueno, el hombre que ayudó a que yo naciera, porque a efectos prácticos, no es mi padre.

Por mi parte, he decidido hacer un gran avance en mi vida, ahora que tengo 16 años.

Voy a ir al psiquiatra. ¿En qué me ayudará? No sé. Iré a aquél que me formuló las tres preguntas definitivas. Le explicaré mi problema, mi situación, mi complicada mente, como trato de controlar los ataques, y le pediré ayuda para recuperar a la niña que una vez fui. Sazuke estará contento de ver que él ya nunca más pagará mis exabruptos, mi hermano estará más que feliz, podré olvidarme de mi obsesión enfermiza con Ranma y seguir con mi vida.

¿Qué por qué olvidarme de Ranma? Sé que le quiero, pero dudo mucho que lo nuestro funcione jamás. Primero, porque está enamorado de otra, y segundo, porque no creo que yo quiera. Ranma es el chico ideal para muchas, pero últimamente vengo notando que mi interés por él ha decrecido considerablemente, tal vez, desde que vi la cara que se le quedaba a Nabiki, comprendí que Ranma nunca me haría sentir tan profundo por él. Ya encontraré a alguien. Aunque eso no quita que Ranma no siga estando bueno.

Nabiki tenía esa expresión… Fue una tarde que vino mi hermano con prisas, y comenzó a imprimir en grande un póster con la foto de un chico en ropa interior. Era una foto divertida, y mi hermano sabe que he visto cosas más fuertes por las calles de Nerima, así que tampoco se escandalizó cuando me pilló riéndome con la foto en la mano, sino que me pidió ayuda para completar "una cosa". Esa noche le ayudamos a colgarlas por todo el instituto Furinkan.

Al día siguiente, mi hermano me dispensó en mi propio instituto, para que pudiera dormir, y me invitó a mí a ver "una cosa". Sazuke, por supuesto, fue obligado por mí a acompañarme. No me pienso poner cerca de mi padre sin testigos de por medio, no estoy tonta, sé que mi hermano ha reiniciado los trámites para encerrarle en la cárcel. Y desde la ventana, ocultos gracias a las técnicas ninja de Sazuke, pude contemplar primero la cara se sorpresa, después de asombro, más tarde la sonrisa cómplice y por último la expresión de alegría más pura que he visto nunca, aunque durara un segundo. Pasó entonces cerca de mi hermano y murmuró algo, la cara de mi hermano fue de felicidad, de paz, una paz que perdió hace mucho.

– Espero sentir algo así por alguien algún día, Sazuke – le susurré a mi acompañante en el árbol.

– Y yo espero estar allí para compartir ese momento con usted. – me respondió.

Y volvimos juntos a casa, donde nos quedamos dormidos inmediatamente.

Por momentos y cosas como esa es por lo que voy a ir al psiquiatra. Dejaré de ir vestida en maillot las 24 horas, intentaré suavizar mis salidas de tono, mantenerme lúcida todo el tiempo, ser la hermana que mi hermano mayor merece, y entrar en una universidad para estudiar medicina.

Y lo conseguiré.

Porque por los demás deseo ser mejor, para hacerles más felices. Aunque eso implique revivir un día y otro y otro y otro mi vida y mi dolor.

Porque eso es lo que importa.

Sí, eso es lo que importa.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Siento el más que imperdonable retraso, pero he tenido el peor bloqueo de escritora de mi vida y todavía no lo he superado._

_Espero rewiews, a ver si con ellos se me pasa el bloqueo._

_Chao!_

_Davinci

* * *

_


	4. Nabiki Tendo 2

**_Warnings: _**este capítulo contine escenas que pueden resultar ofensivas o desagradables, aunque ninguna de ellas sea explícita, se comenta maltrato infantil. Si lees esto, hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad. Que conste que me he basado en una escena del animé, cuando Kuno descubre que su padre es el director, y ambos (Kuno y su padre) reconocen que le hacía "malas pasadas". Si Kuno, que nunca reconoce ser tratado mal, y no considera "maltrato" todas las palizas que recibe¿qué considerará malos tratos?

**_Warnings 2:_** Si a alguien le cae bien el director del instituto Furinkan, mejor que no lea el capítulo.

**_Agradecimientos_**: a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado rewiews, hacéis que merezca la pena seguir escribiendo, aunque no sé si defraudaré con el capítulo. Como siempre, críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, y puedo repetir el capítulo si hay una desaprobación general de su contenido. Por cierto, como sigue siendo una reflexión, el estilo de escritura sigue siendo aleatorio y ligeramente confuso, pero lo es a propósito (que conste).

* * *

**_DEDICATORIA: _**A mi tío, que siempre estuvo allí, nunca te olvidaré. Mi hermana y yo recordamos nuestro pequeño ritual los sábados por la tarde: subir a tu casa y merendar chocolate y bollos. Te echamos de menos y esperamos que hayas encontrado, al fin, la paz y el descanso que merecías. Adiós, tío.

* * *

_**NABIKI TENDO

* * *

**_

Soy Nabiki Tendo, la reina de Hielo del Instituto Furinkan y tengo un secreto. Y es que puedo hacer chantaje a Kuno sobre cierto acto vandálico, pero no lo haré.

Personalmente, estoy muy agradecida de que "redecorara" el colegio con "pósters".

Todavía recuerdo el sentimiento de sorpresa al ver las fotos, reconocerlas, y saber quien había hecho todo eso. Tatewaki Kuno. Y al pasar por su lado, susurré un "gracias" que quería decir más de lo que decía. Y la cara de Kuno era de cansancio, pero de cansancio satisfecho.

Y a veces me pregunto por qué lo ha hecho. De acuerdo, a veces no, es lo único en lo que pienso¿contentos¿Por qué se molestó en hacerlo¿Por mí¿Por alguna cuenta pendiente? Obviamente, no es por su sadismo contra la gente, Kuno sería total y absolutamente incapaz de humillar a alguien de semejante manera sin una poderosa razón, así que lo más probable es que tenga que ver con él mismo, o puede que con su hermana Kodachi, y hubiera estado esperando la mejor oportunidad para la venganza.

Pero con Kuno nunca se sabe.

Aunque, sinceramente, deseo que lo haga por mí. Creo que es demasiado retorcido pensar así, pero de verdad me gustaría. Saber que Kuno, el Trueno Azul de Furinkan, el Ave Fénix, lo ha hecho por mí, una depravada mercenaria que le está constantemente estafando. Pero es demasiado imposible, demasiado irreal para ser verdad.

Pero eso no quita que haga que me sienta vengada. Y yo tengo coartada para toda la noche, así que el chico, que me ha denunciado, se ha visto obligado a retirar la denuncia por miedo a que yo le denunciara yo a su vez por calumnias, daños morales y perjuicios. Tal vez no debería de haber retirado la denuncia… Se hubiera podido conseguir un buen pellizco.

Desde luego, cada vez estoy más obsesionada. Pero ya queda poco para la graduación. Tan sólo tres meses, y me tendré que buscar un trabajo. Tan sólo tres meses, y veré como mi esperanza, débil como los últimos segundos de la llama de una vela, se extingue.

Me veré obligada al pluriempleo, trabajar por las mañanas en una cosa, por las tardes en otra y por las noches en casa, cuando Kasumi se vaya. Y encima no estará Kuno para pagarme tan, no "tan demasiado" generosamente por un puñado de fotos, de manera que, sin "ángel guardián", el dojo será casi imposible de mantener. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Un día de éstos debo hablar con Ranma, y con Akane, sobre prometidos, ligues ocasionales, y demás. No puedo permitir que esto siga así. Si, por ejemplo, a mí me pasara algo¿quién mantendría a la familia?

Desde luego, no veo a Akane dispuesta, no es lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar esa responsabilidad. Ranma tampoco, y haría más daño que bien, sinceramente. Kasumi no quiero ni pensarlo, no podría con todo: la casa, cuidar del resto, sonreír a pesar de todo, trabajar 10 horas fuera de casa y las 9 restantes en ella, además de ir a la universidad. No, ya me encargaré de que Kasumi y el doctor Tofu se acerquen a velocidades de vértigo y la alejaré de la locura de esta familia.

El otro día volví a hablar con Tofu. Pobre hombre, es increíblemente tímido. Si no fuera porque me cae tan bien de "normal", no habría manera de soportarle cuando está cerca de mi hermana.

– P-pero Nab-Nabiki…

– Ni peros ni peras. Mañana mismo te acercas por casa y le llevas un libro de medicina de los que tengas de primer curso, y le dices que es para que vaya "entrenando" para el curso que viene.

– Pero… ¿no le has dicho tú que empezaba la universidad a distancia?

– No. – respuesta corta y seca, implicando muchas cosas, pero al parecer el doctor no se dio cuenta de nada.

Y el doctor se calló y me miró expectante.

– Usted paga su carrera universitaria, usted le da la noticia.

– ¡Pero entonces l-lo sa-sabrá!

– ¿Y? Sabrá que usted se preocupa por ella, que usted la quiere y desea que haga realidad su sueño de ser médica. No creo que eso haga daño a nadie…

– Pe- pero!

– Nada de peros. Sólo vaya alguna mañana, después de las 11 de la mañana, cuando ya haya terminado la compra, y se lo dice.

– No estoy seguro.

– Pues yo sí.

Y fin de la discusión. Todavía no se lo ha dicho, pero no creo que tarde mucho… Uno o dos días, cuando haya terminado de reunir el valor. Ya le vale, lleva 8 días reuniendo valor. ¿Es que no se va a decidir nunca? Si pasado mañana no se ha decidido, lo arrastro por los pelos hasta casa, vaya que sí. Kasumi merece el derecho a saberlo, y creo que el doctor está más que impaciente por ella…

Espero que sean felices. Más no puedo hacer sin romper mi fachada de egoísta chantajista, es lo más importante. ¿Qué sería de mi reputación de incólume estatua de hielo si no? Imaginaros a la reina de la extorsión de Nerima ejerciendo de celestina casi-desinteresada (la matrícula de la universidad es cara para nuestros reducidos ingresos, que la pague Tofu, él que puede, desde que Ranma y sus 'amigos' llegaron a Nerima, su consulta está siempre a tope de gente).

Sería casi humillante, hay que mantener la "fachada" mientras se pueda. Sólo espero que ese par aprecien lo que estoy haciendo por ellos…

Más les vale. Las fotos de Kasumi se vendían caras. Muy caras. Claro que a ella sólo le tomaba fotos "decentes". Nunca saliendo de la ducha, o en una postura incómoda. Kasumi no se merece eso. Al fin y al cabo, ha sido mi madre estos años¿no?

Si hay algún dios, que sepa que ya le vale y que le de a mi hermana un poco de la felicidad que se merece.

Y ahora a mis "negocios". No puedo creer la desfachatez de ese chico… El del póster, el de la ropa interior, ese. Insultarme así. Creo que me dolió más de lo que me permito creer. ¿Es eso realmente lo que la gente piensa de mí? Yo sabía que no esta entre las diez personas más admiradas y queridas del instituto, pero nunca, nunca, le pido más dinero a alguien del que confortablemente me puede pagar. No podría hacérselo a nadie. Además, pocas veces chantajeo, sólo en casos desesperados, prefiero dedicarme al… "comercio" o intercambio. La mayor parte de las veces doy información sobre alumnos a otros que están interesados en ellos. Cosas del tipo: "¿Qué le gusta a Kuwabara hacer en una cita?" y ya está, nada más peligroso, los precios van en función del nivel de discreción que quieran, de lo difícil que sea recavar la información o de lo privada que ésta sea.

Pero al chantaje sólo recurro cuando estoy desesperada y además, sólo si la persona en cuestión de lo merece. Seré una mercenaria, pero tampoco estoy tan sin principios.

¿O sí?

A veces este pensamiento me asusta. Es horroroso desconocer hasta dónde uno puede llegar. Realmente turbante. Y duro. Ignorar tus límites es peligroso.

Y la verdad, no quiero seguir con esto, pero es el trabajo que más dinero da con menos tiempo, y de momento tengo que seguir estudiando. Así que…

Callaremos, cerraremos los párpados y nos taparemos los oídos. Para no confesar, para no ver, para no oír. Para ignorar. Para sobrevivir al dolor angustiante de la vida.

Y sólo soy una chica normal que quiere que la aprecien, tener amigos, reír, poder ir al cine, poder comprarse un capricho de vez en cuando. Comerse un bombón. Esas cosas. Cosas que una adolescente normal haría. Y desde luego, salir de vez en cuando con algún chico, ir a bailar, a tomar un helado. Cosas así. Vivir despreocupada y desahogada, sin el peso del mañana sobre tu cuerpo.

Kasumi empieza a notar el desgaste. El otro día me preguntó si estaba bien, yo le dije que sí. Mejor no preocuparla más a ella. Mejor guardar mis pensamientos para mí y olvidarnos de ellos por una temporada. Me gustaría pensar que todo se va a solucionar, que Kasumi y Tofu se casarán y serán una pareja de médicos muy felices con un par de niños adorables. Me gustaría creer que Akane y Ranma se confesaran su amor de una vez por todas. Y que Ryoga mejorará su sentido de la orientación y encontrará una chica dulce como él. Y que Mousse mandará a Shampoo a… bueno, lejos de aquí, y se buscará a otra chica que sí aprecie sus grandes cualidades y no se deje cegar tanto por unas estúpidas leyes sin sentido alguno. Y que papá se recuperará, y dejará de llorar, y volverá a ser el hombre que fue. Y que Ukyo encuentre a alguien dulce que la haga sentirse como una diosa. Ahora que lo pienso… Ryoga y ella harían muy buena pareja… Incluso Mousse y ella harían mejor pareja que… mejor no me meto en esos asuntos. También me gustaría que el director fuera sustituido por alguien que realmente se preocupara de sus alumnos y de su educación. Y que Kodachi volviera a estar cuerda, que volviera a ser la niña que jugaba conmigo cuando era pequeña y Sazuke estaba en el instituto. Y que Kuno dejara de perseguir a mi hermana y a mi futuro cuñado y se decidiera de una vez por todas a ser feliz. Y que Genma se largue de casa (También tengo derecho a un poco de crueldad tolerable¿no?)

Y quiero ser feliz.

Pero las cosas nunca son como uno las desea.

Nunca lo son.

Por eso sé que no debo albergar esperanzas, porque sólo conllevan decepción. Aunque no por ello debo dejar de luchar en lo que pueda. No puedo ayudar a la mayoría de la gente que me importa relativamente más o menos, pero desde luego, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. El honor es importante. ¿De qué sirve vivir si no podemos hacerlo con la cabeza alta sabiendo que uno hace lo que debe?

Ahora me siento peor. Porque yo he sacrificado el mío (mi honor) para alimentar a mi familia, y lo volvería a hacer gustosa, pero saber que todo el mundo me considera poco más que una víbora no es agradable. Bueno, me consideran una víbora venenosa. Me hace sentirme peor. Como cuando mi madre acababa de morir y todo parecía borroso y nada tenía nunca más importancia. Cuando creía que mi pequeño mundo se acababa y nunca más volvería a ser feliz. Cuando mi pequeño mundo se acabó, mi infancia se truncó y me vi obligada a sustentar a mi resquebrajada familia. No debería sentirme así, han pasado muchos años, han pasado muchas cosas, he crecido, madurado, ganado y perdido. Pero en el fondo, me sigo sintiendo tan abandonada como aquél día de cuando tenía doce años en el que perdí mi ilusión en las artes marciales, mi mejor amigo y mi madre. Además de mi infancia y mi familia, que nunca volvió a ser igual. Sé que lo que digo es duro, pero a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar pensarlo. Que yo no debería haber sobrevivido a ese día. Pero entonces hubiera sido el doble de duro para mi padre y mis hermanas. Y no puedo hacerles eso. Sé que mi egoísmo me conduce y reconozco que me siento avergonzada de mi vida, aunque si volviera a vivirla, volvería a actuar tal y como lo he venido haciendo.

A veces la vida sería más fácil si no hubiera que vivirla. Y eso duele.

A veces la vida es dura y cruel. Un asco, en definitiva, y la mayoría de las veces no podemos hacer nada para mejorarla.

Pero eso no quita, que, como obstinadas criaturas que somos los humanos, no sigamos intentándolo. Yo seguiré intentándolo. Por Akane, y por Kasumi, y por mi padre. Y por mi madre. Y por Kuno. Y por todos aquellos locos que viven en esta cuidad, en Nerima. Algún día seremos felices, espero.

Ahora sonrío. Parezco diferente, mi mente divaga y mis pensamientos se hilvanan sin orden ni concierto, desperdigados, brillando un fugaz momento. Caras conocidas se suceden ante mis ojos, y se detienen en una. Kuno.

Últimamente, desde el incidente de los pósteres, que no dejo de pensar en él. Bueno, pienso más de lo habitual, y eso me incomoda. Porque me siento vengada y no debería, porque seguramente no lo ha hecho por mí. Pero eso no quita que ahora esté definitivamente nerviosa a su lado y me comporte como una perfecta imbécil. Una adolescente reprimida y tonta dispuesta a reírle las gracias. Porque por mucho que me importe Kuno, está claro que sus chistes son pésimos, y desde luego, no pienso reírme de ellos. Sin embargo… algo me indica que estoy empezando a cambiar demasiado aceleradamente, sólo por una tontería. Ahora nos saludamos todos los días, aunque no tengamos negocios. Es sólo un "Buenos días, Nabiki Tendo", respondido con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y un murmuro de "Buenos días, Kuno" o Tatchi, para mí. Debo de quitarme esa manía. No es saludable seguir pensando así tantos años después. ¿Es que no puedo olvidar?

La respuesta es no. Y por eso sonrío nerviosa a Kuno, y espero que no se fije lo suficiente en mí como para notar mi nerviosismo, apenas aparente por un leve repiqueteo de mis dedos contra la superficie de mi pupitre, mientras trato de concentrarme en mis negocios. Claro que él también está nervioso a mi alrededor, más de lo usual. Generalmente es frío conmigo, pero creo que sabe que conozco al "misterioso" autor de la gamberrada, aunque sigo sin explicarme como pudo hacerlo tan rápido. Pero debería saber a estas alturas que no pienso delatarle, aunque no me pague. Es una cuestión… de honor. O, dado que no tengo honor, pues de orgullo. No pienso denunciarle, y ya está. Así que debería de quitarse esa capa de nerviosismo. Prefiero que me trate como siempre, estoy acostumbrada a su indiferencia, aunque me duela.

O tal vez no esté nervioso por eso. Parece que últimamente falta bastante a los entrenamientos de kendo. Y no es para nada normal que Kuno falte a un entrenamiento de kendo. Y menos a varios. Y menos a varios, y tan seguidos. No está enfermo, Kodachi no está enferma, y nada le preocupa, no más de lo normal. Me pregunto qué le pasará. Aunque siempre mantiene su fachada de pervertido, impidiendo al resto ver que es lo que le está martirizando o en qué se le puede ayudar. ¿Por qué tendremos que ponernos esas odiosas corazas? Ah, sí, protegernos a nosotros mismos, porque, yo la primera, tenemos miedo de mostrarnos tal y como somos y ser despreciados o rechazados. Al menos Akane y Kasumi tienen la decencia de mostrarse casi como son en realidad, pero casi. Kasumi no está siempre alegre. Y Akane desearía llorar más veces de las que lo hace. Pero en el fondo, es una apariencia ante nosotros mismos. Porque parte de esa coraza es para nosotros mismos. Yo misma me esfuerzo en creer que soy fuerte, que puedo continuar y que debo intentar seguir adelante. Pero claro, sé que no seré capaz. Y por eso me obligo, sólo para comprobarlo.

Y ya estoy divagando otra vez. Increíble pero cierto, ni siquiera puedo tener una conversación conmigo misma coherente. Me pierdo en reflexiones, salto de un sitio a otro, sin ningún tipo de razón especial. Puedo estar hablando de dinero, y de pronto, me pongo a pensar en qué andará haciendo Ryoga, si estará en Inglaterra o en Brasil. Si comerá bien, si estará bien, esperando que nadie se haya comido a un adorable cerdito negro. Si Mousse estará herido, vapuleado de nuevo por Shampoo, o si Kasumi aceptará el 'regalo' de Tofu. Y cosas por el estilo.

Y lo que más me extraña es que sea capaz de mantener unas buenas notas. Las mejores del colegio, de hecho. Y no exagero. Están en los listados, si alguien quiere comprobarlo, que acuda a ellos.

La verdad es que me gustaría de verdad entrar en la universidad. Sé que podría conseguir una beca fácilmente, pero me tendría que ir de casa y además no habría nadie que mantuviera económicamente a la familia, porque no me imagino a mi padre y a Genma trabajando, sinceramente. Tampoco creo que nadie los quisiera contratar.

Así que aquí estoy otra vez, y ni tan siquiera me he puesto a estudiar para el examen. Fantástico. Menos mal que es de matemáticas, que ya más o menos me lo sé.

Tal vez debería retirarme a dormir.

Estoy cansada, muy cansada, y cada día me cuesta más seguir adelante, porque mi pequeña coraza empieza a oxidarse y a resquebrajarse, esperando que me construya una nueva para cuando acabe el instituto.

Y aquí sigo. Esperando a que el milagro llegue, un milagro que sé perfectamente que no va a llegar.

Y estoy tan cansada. Y tan agotada. Y tan harta. Y no creo que pueda seguir mucho más tiempo así. Necesito un cambio.

Pero claro, lo que quiera yo no importa. No, lo que importa es lo que necesita mi familia.

Si, eso es lo que importa.

Porque eso es lo que importa.

* * *

_Gracias a aquellos que han aguantado la larga espera, pero sigo con mi horroroso bloqueo para con esta historia y mis nervios se empiezan a desesperar. Últimamente he estado muy ocupada, además, mi tío ha fallecido y ha sido muy duro. Igualmente, agradezco los maravillosos rewiews que he recibido, pero voy a hacer un KunoxNabiki, con apariciones estelares de otros personajes._

_Gracias al Gran Kaiosama por recordarme mi deber con este fic. Espero también que continúas con "El amor es ciego como un pato"_

_Hasta pronto, gracias por aguantarme.

* * *

_

_**Davinci

* * *

**_


	5. Sasuke

**_Warnings: _**este capítulo contiene escenas que pueden resultar ofensivas o desagradables, aunque ninguna de ellas sea explícita, se comenta maltrato infantil. Si lees esto, hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad. Que conste que me he basado en una escena del animé, cuando Kuno descubre que su padre es el director, y ambos (Kuno y su padre) reconocen que le hacía "malas pasadas". Si Kuno, que nunca reconoce ser tratado mal, y no considera "maltrato" todas las palizas que recibe¿qué considerará malos tratos?

**_Warnings 2:_** Si a alguien le cae bien el director del instituto Furinkan, mejor que no lea el capítulo.

**_Agradecimientos_**: a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado rewiews, hacéis que merezca la pena seguir escribiendo, aunque no sé si defraudaré con el capítulo. Como siempre, críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, y puedo repetir el capítulo si hay una desaprobación general de su contenido. Por cierto, como sigue siendo una reflexión, el estilo de escritura sigue siendo aleatorio y ligeramente confuso, pero lo es a propósito (que conste).

**_Súplicas:_** Por favor, perdonad a la autora, pero ha estado ocupada con la universidad y con uno de esos bloqueos de escritora que duran meses. Y sigo en él. Acabo de acabar los exámenes, y además, estoy metida en programa de acción tutorial allí en la universidad. Además, colaboro como traductora en algunos fics, soy beta en la traducción de unos cuantos (beta persona que supervisa lo que se traduce, y corrige todo error gramatical que detecta, además de comentarios en el estilo, en la redacción, etc., como un editor, vaya). Sé que esto no es excusa, pero en fin… Lo siento. Pido perdón con este capítulo extra-largo (un 60 más de lo habitual)

_**

* * *

**_

SAZUKE

* * *

Yo soy Sazuke, fiel sirviente de la honorable familia Kuno, hijo de sirvientes de la misma familia Kuno, y nieto de sirvientes de la misma familia Kuno, y así hasta que la memoria de mis antepasados me es conocida.

Mi vida, y la de mi familia, no pueden entenderse sin esta familia. Casi MI familia, si no fuera por la más que aparente diferencia de clases, de cultura, de condición y de… todo.

Creo que yo no sobreviviría un par de días fuera de aquí. Una vez me ocurrió. Me fui unos días, pero el profundo sentimiento de desarraigo y mezcolanza fue más poderoso que yo, y volví aquí. A mi hogar, a pesar de todo.

Criados y sirvientes pasan, cocineros y jardineros, vienen y van, permanecen bajo el nombre de la familia Kuno unos meses, a veces incluso años, pero invariablemente, todos se van, sólo yo permanezco, incólume. Tal vez sea porque considero a la señorita Kodachi y al amo Kuno mi familia.

Aunque no a su padre. No después de lo que hizo. No después de eso.

Aunque nunca podré olvidar a la madre de los actuales señoritos Kuno. Una mujer dulce. Una segunda madre para un inútil sirviente como yo. Una mujer digna de ser recordada, elegante, decidida, un poco rara, en ocasiones, pero merecía la pena conocerla.

Recuerdo la cara que se me quedó cuando, con apenas 7 años, nació el señorito Kuno. parecía tan pequeño e indefenso. Recuerdo que le pregunté a mi madre si podía jugar con él, a lo que ella me reprendió en contra en seguida, argumentando que yo era solamente un criado, el hijo de un criado, y que debería de estar agradecido de estar allí, de que los señores me permitieran quedarme, a mí y a ellos. Repetía sin parar que un sirviente no debe nunca involucrarse en la vida de los amos, nunca debe criticarles, nunca debe replicar, nunca debe cuestionarles. Y desde luego, un criado, nunca, nunca, nunca, debe mezclarse con ellos en una relación que sobrepase más allá de lo estrictamente profesional, con el fin de mantener una elevada diligencia y un clima de respeto y profesionalidad. Un criado nunca debe pensar mal de sus amos, un criado nunca debe aspirar a ser como ellos. Un buen sirviente nunca piensa, sólo obedece prestamente, adelantándose a las órdenes.

Y por eso el hijo de unos criados, y futuro criado, nunca, nunca, nunca, debe jugar con el hijo de los amos. Porque es inapropiado, porque puede inducirle a pensar que es de la misma categoría que ellos, y debe siempre recordar su posición.

Todavía recuerdo esas largas charlas. ¿Cómo olvidarlas? Siempre decía las mismas exactas frases en el mismo exacto orden, con las mismas exactas pausas dramáticas, y con los mismos gestos de énfasis. Probablemente, tal y como se los recitaron a ella incansablemente cuando tenía mi edad. Al igual que se los recitarían a la persona que se encargo de enseñárselos a ella, y al igual que al resto de criados-mayordomos de las casas más ricas.

Etiqueta, etiqueta, etiqueta. Toda mi infancia repiquetearon sin cesar sobre mi cabeza las palabras "discreción", "obediencia absoluta y absoluta devoción", "diligencia", "presteza",… Palabras que años más tarde me traumatizarían, ya que contrastaban seriamente con mi profunda creencia en la necesidad que tiene todo el mundo de tener un amigo, alguien en el que confiar plenamente. Alguien que siempre esté allí.

Pero todos los conflictos vinieron más tarde. En aquél momento, yo era un niño de 7 años mirando a un bebé de un mes, de pelo negro y mirada inteligente, pequeño, débil y, a mis ojos, una especie de hermano pequeño.

Mi madre me alejó del niño estirándome del brazo por mi descaro (haber propuesto que si podría jugar con él) cuando la madre del señorito Kuno me miró cálidamente y dijo lo que sonó a música celestial a mis oídos.

– No pasa nada, estaré encantada de que juegues con Kuno, siempre que tengas cuidado de no hacerle daño¿eh? Es muy pequeño y le podrías lastimar sin querer, pero cuando sea mayor, ya podrás jugar con él a lo que quieras.

La mandíbula de mi madre, quien, viera lo que viera, mantenía una compostura perfecta, se descolgó.

– Pero, señora… Es el hijo de un criado,…

– ¿Cuestionas mis decisiones? – preguntó entonces la mujer, en un tono de advertencia.

Mi madre se quedó paralizada, probablemente abrumada.

– N-No, por supuesto que no. – Tartamudeó, por primera vez en su vida, probablemente.

– De acuerdo. – Su rostro se relajó, y me volvió a mirar – Sazuke, por supuesto que puedes jugar con él.

Y yo le sonreí a la antigua señora.

– Gracias, señora, es un honor.

Y le hice una pequeña reverencia, tal y como mi madre me había enseñado. Después mi madre salió de allí y me riñó durante horas por mi indiscreción y por haber puesto a la amable señora en tan delicada tesitura, que si no nos había echado por nuestra insolencia era por su extremada generosidad, y demás quejas que no logro recordar, porque estaba demasiado contento pensando que tendría un amigo, habría que esperar un poco a que creciera, pero tendría a alguien.

La vida para el hijo de un criado es… complicada. Desde que mi madre supo que yo me relacionaría con el hijo del señor, tuvo que poner más esmero en mi educación. Me envió a la escuela, donde nunca fui demasiado popular. El resto de mis compañeros de clase se solían mofar de mí argumentando que era un criado, y que tenía que ser su esclavo si quería jugar. Pero yo sabía que no era un criado cualquiera. Era un criado con derecho a jugar con el hijo del amo. Y nadie en aquella escuela podía permitirse el lujo de conocer a gente tan rica como yo conocía a aquella corta edad, amigos de los amos anteriores.

Kuno tenía dos años cuando nació Kodachi. Yo iba a cumplir en un par de meses diez años, y la madre del señorito Kuno me invitó a ver a la niña. Mientras en Kuno vi a un posible amigo, a un posible compañero, en Kodachi vi… un ángel.

Era un ángel, con la piel más blanca y perfecta que hubiera visto nunca, tan suave que ni las ropas de seda que ayudaba a planchar para la señora Kuno se podían comparar. Tenía una expresión graciosa en el rostro, los ojos perfectamente grises, con un deje cristalino, y parecía un pequeño ángel. Recuerdo que sonreí a la niña, con una cara que hoy me avergonzaría de poner. Debí de poner cara de imbécil, pero no me importó, porque la niña se veía tan dulce.

– ¿Qué opinas de ella, Sazuke? – me preguntó la señora.

Mi madre, detrás de mí, dio un respingo, esperando que dijera una barbaridad, como la otra vez dije. Pero yo la ignoré, miré a la señora Kuno a los ojos y confesé la verdad de lo que sentía, mientras expresaba una duda.

– ¿Es un ángel, señora Kuno¿Kodachi es un ángel? – Me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y bajé la cabeza, humillado y avergonzado.

La señora Kuno me miró muy raro, mientras mi madre debía de estar planeando como decapitarme y enterrarme sin dejar rastro cuando volviéramos a la habitación, mientras trataba de disimular su embarazo y mantenerse estoica. La señora Kuno empezó a reír alegremente ante mi inusitada pregunta. Después me acarició la cabeza, mesándome el pelo.

– Sazuke, eres un niño muy divertido¿Lo sabías? Seguro que Kodachi te adorará cuando crezca.

Yo sonreí, sonrojándome, y mi madre dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Tuve que soportar otra perorata sobre lo de hacer preguntas estúpidas a los amos y para qué narices me enviaban a la escuela si cada día volvía más tonto.

Poco después, cumplí diez años, mis padres consideraron que debía empezar con mis labores en serio, no sólo ayudar cuando me pareciera. Sino en serio: por las mañanas colegio, hacer los deberes y después trabajar de criado por lo que me quedara de tarde. La mayor parte de las veces tenía que fregar el suelo, de rodillas, o pulirlo, lo cual era muy pesado y la mayor parte de los criados no querían hacerlo porque les acababa doliendo la espalda por la forzada postura.

Sin embargo, algunas veces, la niñera tenía las tardes libres (convenio de trabajadores) y me dejaban al cargo de Kuno. De Kodachi no porque era un bebé de muy pocos meses y un niño de diez años recién cumplidos no es el más adecuado para afrontar semejante responsabilidad.

Kuno era un diablillo que se pasaba todo el día jugando a ser un youkai de los que veía en los dibujos, o ser un héroe galáctico, o un samurai. Cuando le di un palo y se puso a agitarlo en el aire torpemente, creo que no me reí tanto en mi vida entera. ¡Estaba taaaaaan_ mono_!

Las cosas transcurrieron tranquilas, hasta que cumplí 15 años. Hasta entonces, mi máxima preocupación era que Kuno, que tenía 7, no volviera a casa después de jugar con Nabiki-chan, después del anochecer. Eran una pareja inseparable desde que empezaron maternales juntos. Creo que el señorito Kuno echa mucho más de menos a Nabiki de lo que ya admite que la echa de menos, pero eran total y absolutamente inseparables.

Kodachi, por el contrario, tenía cinco años, y todavía no había encontrado a nadie como Nabiki para ella, así que, aunque tenía compañeras en el colegio, a la salida de éste no jugaba con ninguna, sino que corría a casa arrastrándome tras de ella.

Yo era el encargado de Kodachi, desde que Kuno apenas si paraba por casa. Aunque oficialmente me encargaba de ambos, por supuesto. Pero el padre de Kuno hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo si supiera que la amiga de su hijo era una niña que iba a ser entrenada para heredar el dojo de sus padres. Hubiera montado semejante escándalo. Una niña criada como un luchador, y una artemarcialista, además, su hijo necesitaba amigos fuertes, no amigAs. Así que lo oculté. Kuno, al igual que el resto, tenía derecho a un amigo. Alguien en quien confiar se hacer dolorosamente necesario a medida que creces, lo digo por experiencia, ya que nunca tuve amigos.

Kodachi me arrastraba a casa, y la obligaba a hacer sus deberes mientras estudiaba para los míos. Le enseñaba pequeñas cosas de escribir y le leía cuentos. A veces, cuando se acercaban los exámenes, y tenía que estudiar más, y no tenía tiempo, le leía mis propios libros: biología, química, historia, matemáticas, inglés. Y Kodachi se sentaba en aquel puff de la sala de juegos, y bien tumbada, bien inclinada hacia delante con sus codos en las rodillas y las manos sosteniéndose el rostro, escuchaba embelesada lo que yo hubiera de decir.

Por supuesto que prefería los cuentos de princesas y tal, pero la gustaba la historia del arte y la biología. Y la filosofía. La química apenas si la entendía, pero aprendía con rapidez las reacciones. Sabía que no debía mezclar ciertas clases de jabones en el baño porque reaccionaban dando cloro, y el cloro era venenoso. ¿Extraño para una niña de cinco años, verdad? Pero a mí no me lo parecía, Kodachi seguía pareciendo un angelito, pequeño e indefenso. Y ella no recuerda, pero su actual obsesión por la química y la filosofía creo que le viene de entonces.

Un día estaban sus padres, Kuno y ella viendo la televisión. Mi madre y yo estábamos parados en un rincón, observándoles, a la espera de que pidieran cualquier cosa: agua, un café, algo para picar, subir o bajar la temperatura de la sala… En la televisión estaban poniendo unos de esos concursos de conocimientos. El tema era biología.

Preguntaron algo sobre cuáles de los siguientes artículos venenosos es mortal para los humanos, aún en poca cantidad (tantos años y aún recuerdo la pregunta, lo que es la memoria). Y Kodachi tuvo que abrir la boca, seleccionando el cloro (es que acababa de tener ese examen, y Kodachi lo tenía reciente, se lo sabía de tanto oírmelo repetir como un mantra).

Cuando el presentador gritó aquello de "lo siento, has fallado, pero era el cloro", la familia entera se giró a ver a Kodachi, quien mantenía una expresión neutra, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo, saber cosas de ese estilo. Mi madre directamente me quiso asesinar con la mirada, con esa cara patentada que tienen las madres de "te has metido en un buen lío, jovencito, espera a que nos quedemos solos y…"

– Hija mía¿dónde has aprendido eso?

Kodachi miró a su padre con una expresión inocente.

– Por ahí.

Mi madre me miró más furibundamente, yo tenía una expresión completamente culpable en el rostro, pero…

– ¿Quién lo dijo?

Y Kodachi, incapaz de entender las consecuencias de sus actos, me señaló con un dedo.

Y yo tragué saliva. Hablar de venenos mortales para el ser humano con una niña de cinco años no es la mejor idea si eres un criado y su niñero y deseas conservar tu puesto (y tu integridad física).

– Dijo que no mezclara los jabones del baño porque daban cloro y eran malos para mi salud, que podían ser venenosos. – explicó Kodachi utilizando casi las mismas palabras que yo.

Y tragué saliva. Mi madre apretó su mano en torno a mi brazo, tratando de hacerme entender que debía de aprender a comportarme. Pero la señora Kuno vino en rescate, como siempre que hacía una pirulada de ese estilo.

– ¿Es eso cierto?

– Sí.- murmuré casi inaudiblemente.

– Me alegro, ahora que lo mencionas, es un peligro que esos jabones estén juntos, para Kodachi y para cualquiera de nosotros.

Entonces dejé escapar el aire de mis pulmones, que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente. Esa vez mi madre no me riñó, sino que dejó escapar un largo suspiro y me advirtió, en un tono siseante que me heló la sangre:

– La próxima vez que estudies con la niña delante, prueba a estudiar algo más inocuo, como historia, o literatura. Pero nada sobre venenos.

– Sí, madre.

– Vamos a cenar hijo.

La infancia del par de señoritos está llena de recuerdos como ese. Para Kodachi era lo mejor parecido a un amigo, al igual que el cocodrilo de 5 metros del estanque era lo más parecido a una mascota.

Siempre he estado con ellos, no sé lo que pasaría si me quedara sin trabajo. Sería como perderme a mí mismo, supongo. Mi vida se ha centrado en la vida de los Kuno, y es muy difícil tener vida propia independiente cuando todo lo que eres depende de ellos en mayor o menor medida.

Mis padres, por aquél tiempo, se jubilaron, ya que mi padre enfermó, y le inhabilitaron para cualquier trabajo que no fuera darse un paseo por el jardín. Los señores Kuno fueron muy considerados, y me permitieron quedarme con ellos, asistir al instituto y vivir en la casa. Sólo tenía que encargarme de ser el cuidador de Kodachi y Kuno permanente, ahora que habían decidido despedir a la niñera, ya que ambos niños parecían más aferrados a mí que a ella y mis servicios ya los iban a pagar de todas maneras.

Para mí fue un golpe muy duro. Aparte de cuidarles, eso implicaba su ropa, limpiar y ordenar sus habitaciones, ayudarles a estudiar, todo. Además de ir al instituto y eso. Fueron tres años horribles. Me sentía solo, desamparado, el señor Kuno (el padre del señorito Kuno) me miraba torvo, desde más o menos lo del cloro, yo creo. Y desde luego, no confiaba en mí. Pero desde que los niños estaban sanos, bien atendidos, sacaban buenas notas, Kuno seguía jugando con su más que inseparable Nabiki, Kodachi era una niña atenta y educada, con una conversación anormalmente culta para su edad (supongo que oír mis lecciones durante todos mis años de instituto tuvo consecuencias negativas) y sus habitaciones arregladas, no pudo objetar nada. Además, yo no salía con mujeres, no tenía malas influencias, estudiaba y mis notas eran excelentes, salvo en ciencias puras, donde con un notable raspado (un 7 pelado, tras horas interminables de esfuerzo) me bastaban. Es que me impedirían seguir estudiando a la mínima, si tenemos en cuenta que eso era un privilegio especial, así que tenía que mantener una media de 8 mínimo. Lo cual era muy costoso, así que no dormía. Sólo trabajaba y estudiaba. Estaba permanentemente cansado, agotado, sólo quería librarme de algunas obligaciones. Por supuesto, no quería que me alejaran de Kodachi y de Kuno, o del instituto, pero tan sólo si no tuviera que encargarme de sus ropas, de sus cuartos, del resto de cosas, mi vida hubiera sido más sencilla.

A veces Kodachi me preocupaba. No tenía amigos, y los compañeros de clase no solían tener demasiada confianza en ella. A mí me parecía la niña más dulce del mundo, mucho como su madre. Era muy cariñosa, pero eso no quitaba que no tuviera pataletas cada vez que no podía jugar con ella por mis estudios. Así que Nabiki se convirtió en su compañera de juegos en esos días. Kuno me hizo un gran favor sin saberlo. Él quería que Nabiki conociera a su familia, ya que Nabiki tenía dos hermanas más, y a menudo jugaba con ellas en el dojo Tendo.

Durante el instituto falleció la madre de los actuales señoritos. Sentí la pérdida, ella había cuidado en cierta manera de mí desde que mis padres se fueron. Y ahora estaba muerta. Y todo cambió.

Yo sólo tenía 16 años.

16 años y un cuerpo debilucho. Todavía no era ninja. Era sólo un joven asustadizo y extremadamente tímido, que sentía la ausencia de sus padres y de alguien tan protector conmigo como la señora era.

Kodachi tenía pesadillas. Kuno tenía pesadillas. Yo mismo tenía pesadillas. Atropellada por un conductor borracho… Pobre mujer. Kodachi gritaba de forma horrible.

Una mañana el señor me dijo que si la niña no callaba la callaría él. Y no me gustó el tono. Así que decidí que, a partir de esa noche, ya me encargaría de que Kodachi no despertara al señor. Desde que su mujer se había _ido_, su comportamiento era más agresivo, más… peligroso. No me gustaba. Sé que un criado no debe albergar semejantes pensamientos, pero hace mucho tiempo que dejé de considerarme como _su_ sirviente. Simplemente, alguien que vivió en esta casa.

Cada noche, cuando Kodachi empezaba a gritar, iba a su cuarto, y la acunaba y la mecía hasta que se dormía. Poco después, empezaron.

La palizas, los golpes, las… torturas. El maltrato.

Kuno.

Y no podía hacer nada contra el desgraciado de su padre porque no hubiera aguantado más que el propio Kuno. Era desesperante, pero si me ponía por medio, el señor me echaría, y seguramente cargaría contra Kodachi también.

Por favor, Kodachi sólo tenía 6 años entonces. No podía. No podía, era demasiado débil. El resto de criados desaparecieron, empezaron a cambiar cada poco tiempo.

Yo mantenía alejada a Kodachi, a pesar de sus protestas, de su padre. No podía dejar que la viera. No podía. Me sentía inútil y avergonzado de mí mismo. Kodachi gritaba y pataleaba que quería ver a su padre, como cualquier niña, pero yo no se lo permitía. Por las noches, me acurrucaba con ella en mi regazo, llorando y pidiendo perdón, mientras los gritos de Kuno se perdían en las paredes de esta casa.

Dolía. Dolía. Y era tan inútil.

Saber lo que pasaba y era tan inútil.

Una vez intenté denunciarlo, pero se rieron de mí, indicando que no era posible que alguien tan respetable y tan calmado (en esos días) le hiciera eso a su hijo, que era un hombre que se preocupaba, y que últimamente estaba un poco sombrío por la muerte de su esposa.

Y no pude hacer nada.

Curaba a Kuno, sin que éste lo notara. O si lo notaba, lo disimulaba. Aunque, a medida que los años pasaron, y la situación se hacía insostenible, aprendió a vendarse, curarse y limpiarse las heridas que podía solo. O no las curaba, sencillamente.

La culpa es mía. Debí haberle protegido de su propio padre.

Del propio padre del que yo estaba aterrorizado. Total y absolutamente. Más de una vez me levantó la mano, también patadas, pero nunca me maltrató tanto como a su hijo.

Pronto empezó a torturarle de forma más evidente. Rapándole el pelo, por ejemplo.

Afortunadamente, Kuno pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Nabiki, y allí estaba a salvo.

Acabé el instituto. Pensé en estudiar en casa la universidad a distancia, pero eso me distraería de cuidar a Kuno y a Kodachi.

Así que mi trabajo a tiempo completo se convirtió en ellos, en ellos y en mantener las bocas de los criados bien cerradas delante de Kodachi. No hacía falta traumatizarla más. Bastaba con un solo hijo maltratado.

Kuno…

No me merezco a alguien tan comprensivo como el señorito Kuno, que me ha perdonado por mi estúpida debilidad.

Cuando Kuno tuvo doce años, y Kodachi diez, hizo algo inesperado: inscribió a Kodachi en un dojo para que aprendiera gimnasia de competición, y a mí para ninja, también en el mismo dojo. Así se aseguraba que siempre estaría con su hermana.

Me preocupaba Kodachi. Hablaba con la gente, pero no tenía amigos fuera de clase, sólo… compañeros de pupitre. Y eso no es sano. Sólo hablar con un criado casi diez años mayor, cuando apenas eres una niña, no es sano.

Pronto eso se convirtió en la obsesión de la niña. Vestía con maillot siempre, debajo de sus ropas y todo eso.

Poco después, Nabiki dejó de aparecer en la casa. Kuno se volvió más retraído, aparentemente asustado de sí mismo y de todo. Obsesivo, su calma quebradiza e inestable. Todo por culpa de lo que sufría.

Nabiki había perdido a su madre. Creo que fue la tarde además, al día siguiente, de que el padre de Kuno recibiera una llamada suya, de la madre de Nabiki, y de la última vez que Nabiki vino a casa.

Pobre niña. Tan dulce. Dejó las artes marciales. Pero las comenzó Kuno, con el kendo, que practicaba también de forma obsesiva todo el tiempo, hallando su equilibrio, o tratando de hallarlo, mediante la concentración y el entrenamiento físico y mental. Ganando fuerza, ganando resistencia, ganando tenacidad.

Un día me anunció que pusiera un ojo más vigilante sobre Kodachi. Y entonces empezó todo. Kuno había cumplido catorce años, Kodachi, doce, yo 21, pero hice los 22 durante todo aquél remolino.

Kuno denunció a su padre. Y le admitieron la denuncia. Entonces comenzó: entrevistas, psiquiatras, abogados. Como el padre de Kuno huyó rápidamente del país, Kodachi quedó a mi cargo. La llevaba de psiquiatra en psiquiatra, a ella y a su hermano.

También me entrevistaron a mí. Tuve que contar lo que ocurría, lo que había oído, lo que había ayudado a curar, las cicatrices, las marcas, los gritos. Que también había sido golpeado, para hacerme callar. Y esos gritos…

Esos horribles gritos que plagan mis pesadillas.

El sentimiento de culpa por no poder hacer nada.

Todo. La evolución de Kodachi, sus obsesiones, las de Kuno, la soledad de ambos y la mía propia, todo.

También hablé de mi vida y mis problemas, mis contradicciones. Mis debilidades. Era duro, Kodachi salía de cada sesión con expresión nublada en su rostro, mientras en su cerebro de niña de doce años todo empezaba a tener sentido, pero se negaba a formularlo. Se negaba a sí misma la verdad.

Yo también me la hubiera negado.

Kuno parecía tan frío. Tan frío y tan seguro. Durante seis meses. Seis eternos e interminables meses, de luchas con policías, abogados, jueces, psiquiatras.

Solicitó la independencia y la tutela de su hermana. Kodachi fue declarada con "trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo con alteración de la propia imagen". Como si fuera culpa suya, después de oír durante años los gritos de dolor y de horror de su hermano. Kuno salió victorioso, consiguiendo todo lo que pretendía conseguir.

Se fueron unos meses de casa, Kodachi y él. A una clínica extranjera.

Cuando volvieron, a Kuno sólo le quedaba una marca en el brazo derecho, "como recuerdo". Como advertencia, diría yo.

Sé que el señorito lo pasó mal, sufrió y lloró, tanto por el dolor de las operaciones como por todo, Kodachi me lo contó en uno de sus "arrebatos".

Kodachi empezó a aprender tareas domésticas, yo a enseñárselas, contento de que tuviera algo más en mente que la lucha gimnástica. También es una excelente estudiante, adora la filosofía, a veces converso con ella sobre eso. Que no haya ido a la universidad no significa que haya dejado de leer.

Leo para calmar la ansiedad, para no pensar, para no recordar.

Kodachi es tan dulce la mayoría del tiempo. Pero de pronto tiene esos arrebatos, en donde lo manda todo a pique, no es consciente de las consecuencias, es muy agresiva y potencialmente peligrosa. Antes lo pagaba conmigo, ahora comparto la carga con Ranma Saotome, un artemarcialista extremadamente fuerte que sucede que es el nuevo (y primer y único hasta el momento) 'objetivo romántico' de la señorita Kodachi. Casi siempre el señorito Kuno acude en su ayuda. Debería prohibir a Kodachi saber tanto sobre química. Dados sus 'arrebatos', es peligroso. Pero no lo haré. Ella es consciente del daño que causa. Soporta largas y tediosas charlas con su hermano sobre eso.

Kuno ha sabido hacer, siendo tan joven, lo que yo no supe: proteger, cuidar y educar a su hermana.

Pero soy tan inútil.

Recuerdo que hace poco me escapé de casa, en un momento en que creí que explotaría y decidí huir por un tiempo de la tensión. Aparecí en casa de Saotome, y me trataron con cariño y respeto. Kuno y Kodachi me tratan con cariño, a su manera, pero Kuno es frío con casi todo el mundo, y Kodachi parece que me tema, me evita, así que ser aceptado y cuidado, y que alguien se preocupe por mí y me pregunte qué deseo, me hizo sentir bien. Pero tuve que volver, a mi hogar, aunque sea un hogar donde el dolor y las memorias me persigan.

Recuerdo la cara de la señorita Kodachi al verme de nuevo. Me abrazó y lloró, pidiéndome que no la dejara, que no me fuera, que no la abandonara. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que me largaría para siempre¡Jamás! Sólo era un descanso, un respiro, no un abandono, no podría.

Ella todavía es mi ángel. Y necesita que la cuiden, y Kuno también, aunque menos, es demasiado fuerte.

Soy un ser despreciable, tan débil, tan patético. Debería saber más como ayudar, y no huir como un cobarde.

A veces, tras uno de sus ataques de pérdida de control, Kodachi me evita por días. Pienso en qué puedo haber hecho para causar la reacción en cadena. Generalmente hay un detonante. Es culpa mía que le pase. Creo que me odia, de alguna manera, aunque me necesita para cubrir sus necesidades. Al fin y al cabo, soy la única persona con la que habla fuera de las compañeras de gimnasia, quienes, por cierto, no la conocen. Apuesto a que ninguna de ellas sabe que su filósofo favorito es Platón y que puede hablar horas enteras sobre su famosa caverna, preguntando cómo será el modelo ideal del 'dolor'. Si el dolor se parecerá a lo que sentimos, o si su hermano ha sufrido tanto que ya ha conocido el verdadero dolor, no sólo una sombra proyectada en una pared.

Ella no se merece esto. Kuno no se merece esto.

Se merecen una familia que les cuide y les proteja. Alguien que no le importe darlo todo por ellos. Alguien en el que puedan confiar, un hombro sobre el que llorar, no un debilucho e inútil criado que no ha sabido hacer nada bien en su vida, ni tan sólo su trabajo.

Desearía ser más fuerte para ellos. Pero no lo soy.

A veces deseo huir y empezar de cero, formar una familia lejos y olvidar el pasado.

Pero ellos son mi familia. Kuno es como mi hermano. Y Kodachi… Kodachi sigue siendo mi ángel. Alguien que no está preparado para enfrentarse al futuro sola.

Yo tampoco lo estoy.

Quiero mejorar, en serio lo deseo, pero no soy fuerte, sólo soy un inútil que ha incumplido todas las reglas básicas en las que debería de haber basado su vida, involucrándose demasiado. Sintiendo demasiado por una familia que no es la propia, porque ellos nunca podrán verme como alguien de su clase, nunca. Es duro de aceptar, pero cierto. Soy un criado, un sirviente, y nada más. No debo hacerme ilusiones, pero las hago. Debería de ser más callado, más profesional, más frío. Pero no puedo, soy un pésimo sirviente, un pésimo ninja y sería un pésimo amigo si alguien se rebajara a ser mi amigo.

Una vez casi tuve una amiga, una cocinera. Pero estuvo poco tiempo. Era relajante, yo era muy joven, casi recién salido de la adolescencia. Ella me hablaba mientras cocinábamos o hacíamos otras faenas. Me contaba de su vida anterior, de recetas de cocina, de su familia, que vivía lejos, de que el jardinero había plantados sus flores favoritas en el jardín, y si me gustaría verlas. Cosas, detalles, esos pequeños momentos que se atesoran, cuando se está relajado y no hay preocupaciones, ni gritos, ni angustia, ni culpa, ni remordimiento, solamente ella, yo, un té y hablando de cosas insustanciales. Desgraciadamente, duró muy poco, por motivos obvios. Estaba enamorada del jardinero y se quedó embarazada, y ambos se fueron de la casa. Típico¿no? Creo que Kuno no les echó, pero debió de dejar claro que nada de "malas influencias en su hermana" en ese tono adulto que esgrime cuando nadie le ve.

Porque, por favor, nadie se creerá que Kuno es el hentai que aparenta ser persiguiendo a dos chicas que ni tan sólo son su tipo. ¿No? Y además¿cómo es que alguien con su fuerza física se deja machacar tan fácilmente?

Yo lo sé. Por amor.

Kuno está enamorado de Nabiki. Lentamente, el sentimiento se ha ido construyendo. Sé que la 'rescata' de sus problemas económicos. Lo sé porque yo saco el dinero del banco. Y porque su voz pierde esa seriedad y frialdad cuando habla de ella, aunque sea un poco.

Y porque cuando la mira y cree que nadie le ve, sonríe estúpidamente, mientras sus ojos se deslizan por el cuerpo de la joven.

No que yo le acuse, por supuesto. Nabiki es hermosa, por supuesto, cualquiera puede ver eso.

No me miréis así. No tengo ninguna oportunidad con las mujeres, lo sé, pero eso no quita que no aprecie la belleza.

Ranma-chan es sexy, Akane también lo es. Algunas de las prometidas de Ranma con las que éste se pelea también lo son. El problema es que están todas más inestables, mentalmente hablando, que Kodachi, si es posible. Porque Kodachi sólo lo está en uno de sus arrebatos. Una vez al mes, o menos, si hay suerte. Pero ellas son así TODO el tiempo. Admiro a Ranma. Yo no lo soportaría.

Pero por supuesto, no tengo ninguna oportunidad con las mujeres. Ya lo he dicho. Soy bajo, feo, bastante tonto, no tengo ninguna habilidad especial y mis únicas virtudes son la cobardía y mi especialidad: las meteduras de pata.

Me gustaría tener algún amigo al que contarle mis problemas, alguien que pudiera a comprender lo que es vivir con la locura y convivir con el dolor.

Amor.

Algo que yo no merezco. No después de todo lo que he hecho en la vida.

También he pensado en hablar con Kodachi, pero… no cero que ella desee que le cuente mis problemas, probablemente la incomodaría. Si ella fuera feliz, y Kuno también, la mayor parte de mis 'asuntos' se solucionarían.

Pero no tengo derecho a ser egoísta. Ellos me necesitan, y eso es lo que soy, un egoísta. Porque debería de haberles protegido, y mira dónde estoy, y dónde están ellos.

Hace seis meses murieron mis padres. Creo que fue como una reacción en cadena. Empecé a agobiarme por casi nada, mi mente no pensaba bien, me hundí en mi propia miseria y auto-culpabilidad.

Esa noche no pude hacer nada más que lo que hice. Era culpa mía, todo es culpa mía. Por ser débil, por no estar donde se me necesita, por no hacer nunca nada bien.

Lloré. Lloré durante horas, mientras Kodachi me consolaba, me tranquilizaba, me acunaba, empleando los mismos métodos que yo diez años antes empecé a usar con ella cuando murió su madre. Kodachi me acunó hasta que me dormí. Me consoló, secó mis lágrimas.

Tengo 26 años, y una joven de 16 tuvo que consolarme. Pero no podía aguantar más. O explotaba, o moría.

Aunque a veces deseo que fuera lo segundo.

Pero no debo pensar así. Seguiré viviendo mientras alguien me necesite.

Porque en la vida, uno nunca obtiene lo que desea. De lo contrario, nada sería como es.

Nada.

Pero las cosas evolucionan de una manera especial, nunca para mejor o para peor, en balance, sólo… cambian. Muchas personas mejoran. Muchas personas sufren.

Millones de personas sufren cada día. Y no se puede hacer nada, más que luchar para que todo vaya a mejor, si es que hay alguna posibilidad de que algo vaya a mejor, alguna vez, algún día.

Siempre temo que la vida no sea suficiente para hacer olvidar a la señorita Kodachi y al señorito Kuno lo que han vivido.

Espero que así sea.

Hace poco volvió su padre.

No pude evitarlo, tuve que avisar al señorito de quién era el nuevo director. Nunca he visto tanta rabia tan bien contenida.

Le ha denunciado. Ha vuelto con todo el proceso de encarcelarle, justo ahora, que su hermana está peor de su 'problema' por el estrés que la persecución de Ranma la somete, tiene que vigilarla casi todo el tiempo. Además, tiene la cuestión de sus propios estudios, de sus entrenamientos de kendo, de sus ocasionales ayudas a Nabiki, de crecer, de vivir.

Y ahora, tiene que volver a la rueda de policía, jueces, médicos, psiquiatras, y eso, a nada de la graduación.

No creo que pueda sólo. Pero estaré allí para ayudarle, para servirle, para ser su sombra, para hacer lo que él no pueda hacer. Sé ser invisible. Sé pasar desapercibido. Muchos días acudo al instituto del señorito Kuno, por si necesita algo, pero sólo unas pocas veces he sido detectado, así que creo que me escondo bien.

Como si alguien se molestara en mirar hacia donde estoy yo.

Nadie se molesta en tomarme en cuenta, en saber si estoy.

Pero estoy siendo injusto, aunque sólo sea un poco, creo que la señorita Kodachi y el señorito Kuno me echarían de menos, más Kodachi, Kuno es más independiente. Pero pronto se olvidarían de mí, en cuanto encontraran a un mayordomo más competente que yo. Alguien que sepa lo que hace, alguien digno, alguien que valga, alguien que no sea un cobarde y un débil patético.

Pero mientras me necesiten o me acepten, estaré aquí.

Porque da igual la angustia y las pesadillas que todavía tenga por las noches al recordar lo que sucedió.

Porque da igual lo que yo sienta.

Porque lo que importan es que este par de jóvenes vivan, y sean felices.

Porque no importo yo, sólo ellos.

Sí, porque eso es lo que importa.

* * *

_Gracias por no haberme abandonado. Por eso, os pido perdón con un capítulo más largo de lo normal. Siento que el personaje es un poco original, y por eso me he tomado más que libertades en crearle un pasado, porque a este personaje sólo se le conocen dos aspectos: uno, es el más que fiel sirviente de la familia Kuno (aunque no del padre, como se ve en un capítulo, el que siempre menciono), y haría lo que fuera por ellos, y dos: es un ninja. A partir de ahí, campo libre para la imaginación._

_Ahora que habéis leído el capítulo, quisiera hacer una declaración de por qué he diseñado el personaje así. En el capítulo de dónde saqué la inspiración, se observa a Sasuke indicando a Kuno que el director es su padre, y eso me llevó a pensar. Si los ninjas deben su honor al cabeza de familia, debería haber acudido inmediatamente al director y ofrecerle sus servicios, sobre todo, dado lo extremadamente fiel que es el personaje. Sin embargo, se dedicó a decirle a Tatewaki quien era, y ni habló con él. Eso, en mi transducción a mi lenguaje, implica que el mayordomo no ve al director como miembro de esa familia, lo que sí hace, en cambio, con sus dos hijos. Bueno, punto explicado, espero._

_Otro punto a explicar: este fic está basado en el animé. No he leído el manga, y la serie la he visto en catalán, a pesar de no vivir en Cataluña. Eso implica que puede que algunas expresiones que utilicen mis personajes serán diferentes de las versiones es español, o en inglés, o en japonés, pero son las traducciones al español de las expresiones catalanas empleadas. Lo digo por su comento algún aspecto de eso en futuro capítulos, que quede claro.

* * *

_

_Si alguien quiere oír la música que inspiró este capítulo, que escuche:_

"_The Unforgiven" y "Nothing else matters", de Metallica_

"_Nanana", de The Kelly family_

"_A cor ouvert", de Pierrick Lilliu_

"_Iris", de Go Go Girls._

"_Real to me", de Brian McFadden_

_"Boulevard of broken dreams", de Greenday._

_Una selección de Him, otra de Haendel (sí, yo escucho música clásica alternada con gótica y rock¿pasa algo?)_

_Aunque me avergüenza pedir que dejéis un comentario, dado el enorme lapso de tiempo transcurrido hasta esta actualización, rogaría lo hicierais, sugerencias ayudan a esta pobre autora a salir de su atasco indefinido en esta historia. También se admiten críticas encarnizadas. _

_Y, antes de despedirme, agradecer infinitamente a mis lectores su fidelidad, y a Mou Tzu Saotome su insistencia en todos sus replys para que continuara con la historia. _

_Gracias otra vez._

_Davinci_


End file.
